El secuestro
by Tomato-chan NS
Summary: [Fic Corto] *EreRi* Llevaban una vida feliz juntos, pero…¿podrá el secuestro de Levi afectar su relación tras revelar secretos ocultos?
1. Vida 'pacífica' el secuestro

**© H** ajime **I** zayama ©

* * *

 **Título:** El secuestro  
 **Pareja:** Eren **&** Levi (EreRi)  
 **Clasificación:** T |Aunque contiene Lemmon entre otras cosas ._.U XD|  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno—vulgar| OoC (Nunca estoy exenta de ello DX)| Escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres | Insinuaciones sexuales |  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic va a ser una historia corta. A lo mucho contará con dos a tres capítulos ;.;

 **El secuestro**

 **By:**

 **~ T** omato- **c** han **NS ~**

 **Capítulo I; _Vida ''pacífica''; el secuestro_**

Cuando los rayos del sol dieron como dagas afiladas contra sus párpados, pensó que no quería levantarse. Debían ser poco más de las seis de la mañana, y él anoche _no había dormido_ por culpa de cierto mocoso de veinte años con su lívido por los cielos. Suspiró un poco, acurrucándose mejor debajo de las mantas y la gruesa colcha. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se sentían agarrotados, e inclusive flojos. Las piernas le parecían gelatina cuando intentaba moverlas. Se sentía como una blanda medusa marina. Jodido niño de mierda que no entendía que ÉL ya no era TAN joven así que no podía tener la ajetreada vida sexual de uno.

Gruñó enfurruñado, de mal humor, contra una de las almohadas.

«— _Ese niño te traerá muchos dolores en el trasero Rivaille, y de forma literal_ », le había dicho una vez Hanji sofocándose luego con una risa demasiado exagerada. «— _Caerás ante un_ _ **niño**_ _, Le-vi_ »

Eso había sido en el comienzo, cuando se había ofrecido a ser el mentor de aquel barista de la cafetería que él y su amiga siempre iban. Eren lo había admirado siempre, y como se veía distinto a los demás —tenía algo que lo intrigaba— había decidido que le ayudaría a pagar sus clases universitarias recién comenzadas —el chico solo tenía 18 años— a cambio de que le hiciera los quehaceres en el patio de su casa, haciendo de jardinero luego de salir de la cafetería por la tarde, puesto que sus clases solo las tomaba por la mañana.

«— _Vete a la mierda, estúpida cuatro ojos_ », le había gruñido de mala forma esa vez, tomando un sorbo de su té, viendo de lejos como el amable y atento chico atendía a las personas tras la caja registradora.

¿Caer él por un simple mocoso? Ja. _Eso jamás_. Él era Levi Arckerman, no cualquier imbécil de por ahí. Además, el no buscaba tener una relación, y menos con alguien tan desesperante como el ojiverde. Jamás…

Pero nunca se imaginó que la cuatro ojos tendría razón. Un par de meses después de que Eren fuera a su casa y se quedara con él hasta tarde —algunas veces a dormir—, comenzó a sentirse extraño por el chiquillo, por las sonrisas que le enviaba, por su inocencia, por la cercanía que tenía a con él pese a que lo pateara cuando estaba demasiado cerca. El ojiverde se fue adentrando capa, tras capa, hasta llegar a su frío y amargo corazón. Entonces pasó lo que pasó. Eren se volvió un _dolor de trasero_ palpable, se volvieron amantes, novios, pese a que tenía un poco de complejo debido a la edad, eso a Eren le importaba en lo más mínimo. Hanji había tenido razón, y lo peor de todo es que él no había podido resistirse a la seducción del menor, quién lo desinhibía a base de besos y caricias. Le hacía perder todo rastro de conciencia racional y moral.

El muy maldito era jodidamente bueno en lo que hacía.

Demasiado bueno.

Era un estúpido, también.

Pero así lo… amaba.

Su rostro se tornó levemente rojo al tener ese pensamiento. Ese niño lo había cambiado poco a poco. Un suspiro extraño se escapó de sus labios. Ese mocoso…

Levi escuchó la puerta abrirse y volvió a gruñir en tono de amenaza al reconocer el silbido infantil de su novio, junto a sus toscos pasos acercándose a la cama.

—¡Hora de levantarse!— escuchó que lo llamaba.

Se zafó lo más que pudo de la gran mano que estaba contra su hombro, oculto bajo las mantas.

—Lárgate— dijo ácido.

—¿Así que estás despierto?—escuchó la risa de Eren, fresca y relajada, sin interferir con la calma de afuera, pero molestando al chico que se protegía como un gusano enroscado.

—No—volvió a contestar, agrio —, ahora déjame dormir, maldito mocoso animal de mierda—se hizo una bola en su lugar, refunfuñando y maldiciendo al menor. Sintió un dolor punzante en su baja espalda al encogerse —. Maldito bruto…

Eren solo mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos el bulto de mantas alejarse o más posible de él—a veces Levi actuaba, de forma inconsciente, completamente adorable e infantil—, así que, con una idea en mente —la cuan probablemente le costaría su vida luego—, se tiró sobre la gruesa masa de mantas, envolviéndola con sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su duro pecho. Soltó unas cuantas risas al escuchar los insultos tan comunes de Levi hacia su persona.

Como amaba a ese adulto berrinchudo y refunfuñón.

Le recordaba a Gruñón, el enano de Blanca Nieves, solo que mucho más adorable y hermoso.

Escuchó más maldiciones dirigidas contra él, junto a peculiares formas de morir. Rodó los ojos entretenido.

—Sí, sí, amor, como digas— le dio un beso a lo que supuso era la cabeza de su amante, pero tan pronto sintió un codazo cerca de sus genitales desnudos, supo que se había equivocado.

Vio la cabellera negra-platinada tan característica de Levi emerger de entre el desastre de mantas, y seguida unos ojos filosos como dagas lo miraron de forma tétrica. De esa forma que aún lo hacía querer correr y chillar como una verdadera _niñita_ de primaria.

—No me beses el culo, maldito perro pervertido, ¿no te basta con todo lo que hicimos anoche?— inquirió con esa voz ronca y masculina que hacía babear al menor.

Eren sonrió de forma idiota al recordar la noche pasada, se sentía caliente… Ardiendo… Cosa que Levi notó dura contra su mejilla.

—Estúpido libidinoso— insultó, pero sus pálidas mejillas tenían un leve –muy leve- color carmín.

El chico de los ojos verdes se rascó la nuca nervioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente.

—¡Yo no tenía esas intenciones cuando le di el beso, capitán! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo pensé que era su ca-cabeza!—tartamudeó al final, tentado a decir lo último en diminutivo –''cabecita''-, pero su novio estaba peligrosamente cerca de su hombría y no quería quedar castrado tan joven.

Todavía tenía que darle mucho amor a Levi… bien profundo.

En ambos sentidos, cabe aclarar.

Levi afiló lo más que pudo sus ojos, escudriñando la cara contraria, averiguando si decía la verdad, y, al parecer, así era. Eren tenía la cara colorada y sus brillosos ojos desprendían inocencia.

Suspiró con resignación. Su novio era un idiota… Un idiota completamente adorable.

Sonrió malvadamente para sus adentros.

—Bien, te creo— vio la cara de alivio de su novio y quiso reír malvadamente, pero se contuvo—, pero te debo un favor así que…

Eren alzó una ceja. ¿Favor? ¿Qué clase de favor…?

Vio a Levi inclinarse más hacia su costado, tomando con sus algo hinchados labios, la cabeza de su polla, mojándola levemente al repasar su algo áspera lengua por el glande.

— _Oh_ —suspiró.

 _Ese favor._

La máxima gloria.

— _¡Rivaille!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, a el más bajo de estatura no le importaba llegar un poco tarde al trabajo esta vez. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, y Levi entraba a esa hora a trabajar en la compañía de armas en donde él era dueño. Eren le había dicho que tenía la mañana libre de la universidad, pero que por la tarde tenía examen de Historia para el cual se había estado preparando desde hacía más de un mes.

—Y entonces, ¿qué va a hacer hoy, sargento?—le preguntó Eren interesado, terminando de comerse sus lascas de tocino, y tomando más de una sartén.

Levi comía de forma calmada, al terminar tragó, tomó una servilleta procediendo a limpiarse las comisuras de sus labios y miró a Eren quién engullía su comida con emoción, como si fuera un niño. Aun se preguntaba por qué Eren le decía ''Sargento''…

« _—Es que usted transmite ese respeto, y más cuando está haciendo el aseo_ », recordó la respuesta de Eren la vez que se lo preguntó. Ese mocoso era un jodido caso, siempre alabándolo como un cachorrito.

—No mucho; en realidad, lo mismo de siempre, salvo que por la tarde me voy a reunir en un café con Hanji. Ella me citó. Al parecer la loca inmunda quiere joderme la vida una vez más.

Jamás admitiría que la extrañaba, nunca. Ni aunque lo torturaran.

—¿Hanji?—repitió Eren, confundido—¿Y ella no estaba aislada del mundo por sus nuevos estudios y pruebas de lo que fuese con lo que estuviera experimentando?

Levi se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente.

—Ella es así de impredecible.

Eren repentinamente hizo un puchero.

—Chuuu… Al menos tú vas a poder salir, yo tengo que tomar ese estúpido examen que de seguro toma horas…

Él sonrió de medio lado, arrogante.

—Es tu responsabilidad, mocoso. Yo ya pasé por esa mierda, por eso tengo lo que tengo—se mordió la lengua en esa frase, porque iba a soltar algo estúpidamente cursi después de eso y su orgullo no se lo perdonaría después.

No, definitivamente no le diría algo como: «—Si lo intentas podrás tener incluso más que yo, cachorro». Nop, definitivamente ni hablar. Él no soltaría algo tan estúpidamente cursi y empalagoso como eso. Pese a que lo pensara con todo su corazón —estúpidos pensamientos cursis—.

De todas formas Eren lo abrazó —porque estaban sentados juntos— de forma repentina, dándole leves besos en la mejilla, haciendo que a Levi le apareciera un leve tic en el ojo, pero estaba acostumbrado a los mimos —ñoños— de su pareja. Aunque él no se iba a quejar por eso, en el fondo le gustaba que Eren fuera así de cariñoso con él. Tal vez por la falta de cariño que había tenido durante toda su vida, o porque era Eren, o simplemente una combinación de ambas cosas.

Su corazón dio un considerable vuelco en su pecho al pensar en eso, bombeando con rapidez.

—Pero eso es injusto, yo quiero estar junto al sargento.

Levi se separó de él, tomando los platos sucios para lavarlos con ese increíble jabón nuevo, el cual había comprado en oferta y olía a menta fresca.

Abrió la llave del agua, comenzando a enjuagar. Podía sentir unos ojos clavados en su espalda, pero no de forma que lo hicieran sentir incómodo.

—Ya estamos juntos, idiota—soltó la frase como quién no quiere la cosa, pero en su pecho su corazón retumbaba desbocado, agradeció el estar de espaldas pues así Eren no veía el monumental sonrojo que le coloreaba sin pena ni restricción alguna las mejillas pálidas.

Mientras el Jaeger tenía una gran sonrisa expandida por toda su cara. Que su Levi admitiera eso lo hacía muy feliz.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba molesto, completamente irritado, tras de que había llegado tarde a su trabajo por primera vez en toda su carrera —con casi hora y media de retraso—, tuvo que soportar las miradas sorprendidas y chismes que rápido surgieron de sus fieles —y atemorizados— empleados. Pero eso lo podía soportar, ya que con una de sus más gélidas miradas todos cerraban la boca y se disponían a seguir con lo suyo.

Ese ya no era su problema. Ahora su problema tenía nombre y apellido.

Hanji Zoe.

La maldita loca de mierda que lo había citado en aquel café francés, y que ya tenía una hora de retraso. La primera media hora se la dejó pasar porque se había distraído charlando —discutiendo— con Eren por textos, antes que este se despidiera —quejara— de que tenía que ir a tomar su examen.

Le mandó una última advertencia a Hanji, tecleando con rapidez.

De: _**Levi**_ (Enano) **(*1)**  
Para: _**Maldita loca**_  
 _«Si no llegas en 15 minutos te juro que cuando te vea te arrancaré las uñas con mis dientes, estúpida cuatro ojos»_

Lo envió y, aprovechando que se le acercó un mozo, le dijo que le trajera otro té. Cuando el chico moreno se fue, él se quedó mirando su celular, viendo su última conversación con Eren.

De: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
Para: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille) **(*1)**  
 _«¡Amor! Ya llegué a la universidad, pero aun no tomo el examen… ¿Dónde estás?»_

De: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
Para: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
 _«No me digas nombres tan ridículos, me dan nauseas. Más te valía el haber llegado, al parecer el mocoso está madurando al fin. Y con respecto a donde estoy… no te interesa»_

De: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
Para: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
 _«¡Sargento! ¡Usted es muy malo conmigo! :'( Y yo que lo quiero mucho… Bueno, lo amo~_ _Pero anda, dígame donde está, por favor~»_

De: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
Para: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
 _«No»_

De: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
Para: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
 _«Wahhh, ¿por qué no? :'c»_

De: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
Para: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
 _«Si me hubieras prestado una pizca de tu jodida atención esta mañana en el desayudo, de seguro tu pequeño y estúpido cerebro haría contacto con tus dos micro-neuronas y sabrías donde carajos estoy, maldito perro de mierda»_

De: _ **Eren Mocoso**_  
Para: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
 _«¡Con Hanji-sama!... ¿Verdad? Awww, el sargento quiere toda mi atención. Eres tan adorable~»_

De: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
Para: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
 _«En primera, muérete»_

De: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
Para: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
 _«¡Ey!»_

De: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
Para: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
 _«Y en segunda, sí, estoy en lo de Hanji. Aunque la malnacida aún no ha llegado»_

De: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
Para: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
 _«Esa Hanji… Bueno, mi pedacito de corazón, me tengo que ir a tomar el examen. Nos vemos en casa. Te amo. XoXoXo»_

De: _**Levi**_ (Sargento Rivaille)  
Para: _**Eren Mocoso**_  
 _«Sí, sí, ya, como sea. Adiós»_

Ese había sido su último mensaje, tiró el teléfono a un lado luego de bloquearlo. Le había traído su té hacía unos minutos, lo tomó de la mesa, aún humeaba un poco. Sonrió de forma imperceptible al oler el aroma suave de la bebida. Se llevó la taza a sus labios sorbiendo un poco de té, cerrando los ojos con placer.

Ya iba a casi terminar la taza cuando su celular vibró en la mesa, haciendo un ruido estridente, la pantalla brillando anunciando el texto de Hanji.

De: _**Maldita loca**_  
Para: _**Levi**_ (Enano)  
 _«Ya voy Levi, estoy cruzando la esquina, no te desesperes. Me ocurrió un percance, por eso no pude llegar antes, pero casi ya estoy allí, enano»_

Decidió no contestarle nada, en parte porque la quería tener de frente para casi matarla, y en parte —más por esta— que estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza —una fuerte migraña—, a parte se sentía mareado y soñoliento.

Miró la taza de té vacía, con los ojos que le escocían debido a una repentina irritación en ellos. Gruñó, intentando agarrarse de la redonda mesa de caoba barnizada para no caer, el asiento redondo que la rodeaba —y en el cual él estaba sentado en una de las esquinas— parecía dar vueltas, causándole nanceas. Maldijo a Hanji por haberlo citado en ese lugar reservado del café. Se fue de lado, su cabeza quedando mullida y acojinada debido al suave sillón en donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos se cerraron de forma pesada, logrando que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro.

Había perdido la conciencia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Recuperó, no sabe cuánto tiempo después, el sentido, sintiendo como estaba apoyado —acostado— en algo blando.

« _Una cama_ », se dijo.

Olisqueó el aire un poco. Era húmedo, como acuoso, con un toque ligero de polvo.

« _Huele a encierro_ », frunció la nariz asqueado.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta, percatándose de que un paño de tela se los cubría. Solo esperaba que al menos estuviera limpio, aunque lo dudaba, quien fuera que lo había secuestrado —porque era obvio que lo habían hecho— no iba a preocuparse por eso. Es más, de seguro le había puesto el paño más hediondo y sucio que había encontrado. Ese pensamiento le provocó nanceas.

Intentó incorporarse para quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero al hacerlo se percató de dos cosas.

Uno; estaba amarrado de las muñecas por lo que parecían ser esposas de cuero ancho, que se sentían como fuertes muñequeras, pero que cumplían con su función de mantener ambos brazos atados a un tubo de metal sobre su cabeza.

Dos; no podía incorporar su torso debido a que tenía un cinturón —igualmente de cuero— apretado a su cintura para fijarlo en su lugar, pero las que sí estaban alzadas bien abiertas de par en par, eran sus piernas. Agradeció el aun llevar ropa.

Pero, maldita sea, ¡lo habían secuestrado! —Porque eso era más que obvio, tenía que volver a quejarse—.

Comenzó a gruñir y a zarandearse tratando de zafarse, pero sin llegar a tener éxito porque las correas de cuero realmente lograban su tarea de no dejarlo libre.

De pronto oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose casi al instante, luego unos toscos, y pesados, pasos se escucharon resonar por lo que supuso sería un piso chillón de madera vieja que crujía casi con dolor. Esos pasos que solo se detuvieron al llegar a un costado de la cama en donde estaba él. Una respiración pesada, húmeda y tétrica lo acompañaba, junto con un aura de descontrol total.

Su secuestrador, sin duda.

Levi gruñó otra vez, de forma amenazante.

—Maldito hijo de la gran puta, suéltame o te juro que te vas a arrepentir, cabrón de mierda. No sabes con quién te estás metiendo—amenazó con toda su valentía, demostrando que él no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie…

Pese a que estuviese atado, vendado y casi expuesto.

Esa misma valentía que se le fue al carajo cuando escuchó la risa del otro. Era ronca —quizás demasiado—, pausada, burlona, amenazante. Le provocaba escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Tsk, maldición.

—Te equivocas, Le-vi—le escuchó decir con una voz que le caló hasta los huesos—. _Se perfectamente quién eres_. _Se absolutamente todo de ti._

Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron al escuchar esa afirmación. Ocurrió un pequeño temblor en su columna, como advertencia.

Sintió como una mano callosa, áspera, se paseaba sin pudor por su mejilla. Quiso apartarse, pero no pudo, las ataduras no lo dejaban, y estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de miedo. Eso era malo.

Se sentía mal, no sabía qué hora era, pero presentía que ya debía de haber estado en su casa junto a su novio, recibiendo sus mimos, haciéndose el duro que no le gustan, ni los necesita, cuando es todo lo contrario… No debería estar siendo retenido contra su voluntad por un tipo como aquel. Un cabrón de mierda que de seguro, por su postura, no quería tan solo su dinero. Tipo asqueroso. Su cuerpo le pertenecía únicamente a un irritante chico de ojos verdes.

—Púdrete imbécil—escupió, ácido—. No me importa quién seas, maldito y putrefacto acosador mierdoso. Tengo novio y ahora mismo tiene que estar buscándome junto a la policía—volvió a amenazar—, y créeme que ese mocoso no descansará hasta hallarme, entonces tendrás tu merecido por parte de ambos.

No, él no se dejaría pisotear, usaría todas sus cartas hasta el final. Sus palabras eran verdad. Eren se preocupaba mucho por él, así que ya debería estar buscándolo junto a Irvin —el jefe de la policía de Sina, y uno de sus mejores amigos, por cierto—, estarían allí junto a él, y cuando lo desataran le patearía la entrepierna de ese hombre hasta saciarse, aunque su zapato de diseñador quedara manchado. Eso no le importaría. Podía simplemente botarlos luego, no es como si no tuviese otros.

Pero el hombre solo se burló de él con su risa escalofriante, haciéndole estremecer de forma inconsciente hasta la médula ósea, y no de una forma agradable. Se sentía amenazado nuevamente. Aquel hombre había ignorado casi todo lo que había dicho, como si sus palabras no valieran nada para él. Al parecer así era.

—¿Novio? Ja. Ese puto niño no nos molestará por ahora. No te preocupes, estamos solos…—dijo con la voz lasciva.

La furia creció dentro del más bajo, frunciendo el ceño de manera imperceptible debido a la venda.

—¡Malnacido! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Eren?!

Volvió a reír de esa forma burlona que estaba odiando con toda su alma.

« _Maldito cabrón infeliz, si le hiciste algo juro que te mataré_ », pensó Levi con los dientes apretados.

—Digamos que está ''dormido'' en una cómoda jaula—la voz burlona estaba presente en todo momento.

Levi se desesperó ante esas palabras, preocupado por su novio. Sus labios se apretaron al sentir al estúpido hombre acariciándole las piernas de forma lenta, subiendo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. ¡No, no, no! ¡A él solo lo podía tocar Eren!

—Pero ese mierdica inservible no es relevante en estos momentos. Esta noche seremos tú y yo—entonces desató la banda que cubría los ojos de Levi, arrancándola con un leve movimiento.

La oscuridad lo siguió rodeando pese a ya no tener la banda, mas unas flamas resplandecían en la oscuridad, rodeadas con la luz de la luna.

Levi al fin pudo ver su rostro, y se quedó tenso.

« _No puede ser…_ »

—I-Imposible—tartamudeó.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos del puro miedo ante la mirada siniestra y oscura de aquel hombre.

—¿T-Tú…?

* * *

 **(*1)Enano/Sargento Rivaille:** Como el contacto de Levi está puesto en los celulares de Hanji y Eren respectivamente :'D

* * *

 **Nota de Tomato-chan NS:** ¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n/n Es mi primer fic de este fandom, y con mi pareja favorita. Ojalá no haya quedado tan mal, y les guste aunque sea un poquito. Si es así, bueno, seré super feliz ;0;

Estoy escribiendo ahora el siguiente capítulo, el cual me está costando horrores pero bueno XD ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Bueno, cuídense. Los quiero mucho~

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **~EreRi RLZ~**_


	2. Las píldoras blancas

**© H** ajime **I** zayama ©

* * *

 **Título:** El secuestro  
 **Pareja:** Eren **&** Levi (EreRi)  
 **Clasificación:** T |Aunque contiene Lemmon entre otras cosas ._.U XD|  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno—vulgar| OoC (Nunca estoy exenta de ello DX)| Escenas de **sexo explícito entre hombres** | Insinuaciones sexuales |  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic va a ser una historia corta. A lo mucho contará con dos a tres capítulos ;.;

 **El secuestro**

 **By:**

 **~ T** omato- **c** han **NS ~**

 **Capítulo II; _Las píldoras blancas_**

—E-Eren…

No podía evitar tartamudear. Sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo que principalmente se concentraban en la columna. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos solo un poco más de lo normal, pues no querían asimilar la imagen que se estaba grabando casi con fuego en sus retinas.

Eren Jaeger, su novio, estaba allí, parado frente a él, con una sonrisa de burlona arrogancia. Su cabello castaño estaba completamente revuelto, dándole un toque salvaje y animal. Los ojos grandes de su mocoso parecían haberse vuelto más finos, casi filosos. Sensuales y aterradores al mismo tiempo, pues lo miraban como si fuera un animal a punto de ser cruelmente magullado para —finalmente— ser completamente devorado bajo esas fauces tensas que parecían poder romper cualquier material sólido de un sola mordida. Uno de sus fuertes brazos estaba aún extendido en su dirección, sosteniendo la venda tan cerca que hacía que la tela gris le acariciara levemente la mejilla.

Levi pasó la vista por esos brazos morenos, tragando saliva. Sus músculos sobresalís, se veían duros, la piel tostada estaba tensa sobre ellos. Varios tendones sobresalientes por el ejercicio le recorrían desde la muñeca hasta perderse en sus hombros, por debajo de la negra camiseta sin mangas. El chico menor que él se veía imponente.

Eren se veía más grande que esa mañana. Los ojos verdes flameaban al mirarlo. Se sentía temblar ante tal presencia.

—Levi… Me sorprendió que no me reconocieras de inmediato—susurró aquel nuevo Eren, dejando caer la venda a un lado, posando su caliente mano sobre la mejilla del mayor, quien soltó un pequeño jadeo—. No voy a mentirte, me sentí muy alagado de que te preocuparas por mí, sar-gen-to. Fuiste tan adorable que me dieron ganas de besarte en ese momento… No sabes lo mucho que tuve que contenerme para no hacerlo.

—Eres un… imbécil—le gruñó mirándolo mal.

Sí, se sentía algo estúpido por no notar el tono de voz de Eren, pero es que esta tenía algo tan diferente que no sabía cómo sentirse.

Ahora que su cuerpo reconocía a Eren… la situación no le estaba resultando del todo desagradable, lo cual lo estaba haciendo sentir raro, se supone que estuviera molesto con su novio por —asustarlo— enojarlo de esa manera, pero realmente se estaba poniendo extrañamente caliente.

…Mierda, se estaba comportando como todo un pervertido morboso y masoquista al cual le gusta que lo azoten contra la cama con una fusta.

Ni que fuera Eren.

O al menos el Eren ''normal'', no esa ''nueva etapa'' que lo estaba haciendo dudar de sus gustos en la cama, comenzándose a poner duro ante la expectativa de unos azotes contra su trasero…

De seguro tendría que tener un gran tic en la ceja en ese momento.

—Sabes Rivaille—el mayor le prestó atención, mirándolo con su típico ceño fruncido—, te contaré una anécdota de mi pasado que no sabías—continuó Eren, dejando descansar su mano contra uno de los muslos del mayor, ignorando el insulto, y la mirada de odio que le estaba enviando su novio—. Es algo muy personal, y olvidado por conveniencia—caminó lentamente por los bordes de la cama, trepándose en ésta justo cuando llego a las piernas abiertas del peliplomo—. Una vez secuestraron a Mikasa, en esa época ambos teníamos ocho años, y los cerdos que se la habían llevado la querían para fines asquerosos. Ya te podrás imaginar para qué—soltó un gruñido al recordarlo, se sentía enojado por eso de nuevo.

Levi lo miraba atentamente sin decir nada, preguntándose qué tendría que ver eso con su situación actual, pero intrigado por esa parte de Eren que no conocía.

—Con mi familia, la de Armin y yo, buscamos a mi hermana por toda la ciudad. Solo yo la encontré en una cabaña del bosque, amarrada a un poste, solo con una camiseta y en bragas—Eren tenía la mandíbula tensa, y los ojos filosos, con el ceño fruncido—. Mientras me escondía detrás de una ventana rota, podía oír a los hombres hablando de ella como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Diciendo que esa noche llegaría alguien que la compraría y se la llevaría lejos, para hacerle todo tipo de cosas, y luego desecharla en algún burdel barato.

Eren inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, poniendo una sonrisa algo zafada en sus labios, haciendo que Levi tragara saliva de forma audible, pasándola espesa por su garganta. Pero de algún modo esa nueva imagen de su novio, así, tan bestial, animal, primitiva, y casi sin un atisbo de cordura, le resultaba atrayente, casi como si fuera un tipo de droga afrodisiaca, puesto que estaba comenzando a sentir un familiar cosquilleo en el vientre un tanto peligroso.

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas, y centrar su atención en el menor, quien había vuelto a hablar.

—La furia creció dentro de mí en ese momento como no tienes ni idea Levi—sonrió levemente, de forma sínica—. Observé, a través de la ventana, que ellos no tenían armas que pudieran utilizar en mi contra, y decidí tomar la justicia por mí mismo, sin medir las consecuencias…—pasó sus calientes manos por los muslos del mayor, en una caricia áspera que se le antojaba demasiado sensual al hombre amarrado—. Toqué la puerta, me abrieron dejándome pasar, y allí cometieron el peor error de su vida… Puesto que yo, cuchillo en mano marca _Rivaille's_ … **(*1)** —hizo otra pausa, acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con los ojos de su hombre, quién tenía las pupilas dilatadas en un claro signo de excitación por sus palabras. Exhaló levemente su aliento caliente contra los labios ajenos, provocando que Levi se los lamiera de forma inconsciente.

Eren sonrió.

—¿Qu-Qué pasó después?—terminó preguntando Levi, sin soportar la espera.

Eren le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, procediendo luego a clavar sus ojos con fuerza sobre los otros.

—Maté a tres hombres Levi, y lo disfruté mientras lo hacía.

Complacido vio como Levi se estremecía ante sus palabras, soltando un pequeño jadeo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa. Eren sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba su pequeño amante con la tortura de la gente mala.

Le volvió a acariciar la mejilla con la mano áspera.

—El punto con esta historia es… Una bestia enjaulada sigue siendo una bestia Levi, y por esta noche dejaré salir a la mía—su mano viajó hasta la camisa del mayor, tomándola por la mitad del cuello, halándola hasta que el sonido de tela rasgada inundó aquel lugar por unos segundos, dejando el pecho de su novio expuesto ante sus ojos.

Levi soltó un jadeo, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—¿Acaso me vas a matar, mocoso?—preguntó con una voz extraña, mientras sus ojos repasaban la cara masculina del Jaeger.

El de ojos verdes se lamió los labios de una forma perversa.

—Tal vez lo haga, pero de una forma que lo hará retorcerse de gusto y placer hasta su ''final''.

El mayor no dijo nada, solo pasó saliva por la garganta, sintiendo un nudo de excitación instalándose en su vientre.

Sus ojos oscurecidos se pasearon por el fuerte torso blanco y lampiño de Rivaille, que subía y bajaba conforme a su respiración. Ese pecho siempre le había gustado, era estrecho, sí, pero nada que ver con una mujer. Era suave, pero fuerte, marcado, con una ingle larga, enmarcando su respingado ombligo. Subió su vista hacia los pectorales, viendo esos pezones un tanto más oscuros que su piel, en donde el rosado y el crema se entremezclaban de manera exquisita. Se lamió los labios, notando como estos se erizaban levemente a sentir su aliento tan cerca, pero sin rosarlos directamente con la piel de sus dedos o sus labios. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su cara.

Levi tenía uno de sus puntos erógenos en esa zona.

Vio la respiración agitada del otro, haciendo que su caja torácica subiera y bajara de forma constante.

Sus ojos se posaron en los del hombre mayor, quién lo miraba con una mirada expectante que intentaba ocultar la lujuria tras esos ojos grisáceos.

Sin pensarlo del todo, dio una palmada justo en el trasero de Levi, arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

—Vaya que estás ansioso, ya te estás comenzando a mojar…—susurró con voz ronca, paseando su mano por el miembro oculto por ese pantalón de vestir que se ajustaba demasiado bien a los ''atributos'' del más bajo.

—Cierra la boca Eren. Ahora desátame—al ver que el pelimarrón solo lo miraba casi con aburrimiento ante sus palabras pero sin moverse, frunció el ceño—. Obedéceme, mocoso.

El Jaeger negó suavemente, volviendo a ponerse serio.

—No. Esta noche se hará lo que yo quiera.

Tras esas palabras se paró de su lugar entre las piernas del más bajo, dejando al Ackerman completamente extrañado, mirando como salía de su rango de visión, en dirección a lo que supuso serían las escaleras, de nuevo de donde sea que estuviesen.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, pedazo de mierda? ¡Desátame ahora, imbécil, y te prometo que cuando lo hagas solamente te medio mataré!—gritó con furia.

Escuchó la risa estridente—y casi malvada, escalofriante, enserio—, de Eren en algún lugar al sur de la habitación.

—No te preocupes Levi, no te voy a dejar por ahora, calma pequeño… Y me temo que lo de desamarrarte no está en mis planes en este momento. Como te dije; Esta noche se hará lo que yo quiera.

« _Y lo que yo diga_ », pensó de forma algo tétrica, poniendo otra de esas sonrisas filosas en su cara.

Levi se estremeció levemente, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Entonces los pasos de Eren volvieron a rechinar contra la madera, que crujía casi con dolor debajo de sus grandes pies. El menor volvió a ponerse en su campo de visión, trayendo consigo algo que parecía un pequeño tarro de pastillas, el cual contenía bastantes en el interior, mientras que en la otra mano portaba un vaso de cristal largo, que apenas contaba con dos cuartos de agua en el interior.

El Jaeger se acercó nuevamente a donde él descansaba su cabeza, sonriendo de esa forma sínica, y perversa que le causaba estragos en su columna y cuerpo.

Iba a volver a preguntar, pero Eren se le adelantó.

—Por ahora solo te haré tomar esto. Es todo lo que quiero—agitando el tarro de pastillas blancas frente a sus ojos.

—¿Más droga? Ni jodiendo, imbécil—le escupió.

Estaba molesto con él.

Ese no era su Eren, no era el mismo chico infantil y amoroso de siempre.

Y no le gustaba en absoluto, no importa lo que diga su entrepierna, ni sus pezones erguidos.

Eren se encogió de hombros, sacando un par de pastillas del frasco, colocando el vaso de agua entre sus piernas para aguantarlo.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, Levi. Solamente te estoy _informando_.

Entonces sin previo aviso, su mano libre lo agarró con fuerza de las mejillas haciendo que abriera la boca en contra de su voluntad, mientras que con la otra le tiraba las pastillas dentro de su cavidad, agarrando con velocidad el vaso de agua y vertiendo su contenido dentro, logrando que Levi pasara las pastillas sin poder resistirse. Lo soltó de golpe, permitiendo al de ojos grises toser para recuperar el aliento, mirándolo con odio en el proceso.

Eren se levantó tranquilamente, llevándose nuevamente el tarro de pastillas con él, junto con el vaso, aunque dejándolo en un lado, por si más tarde lo necesitaba.

Pasó justo a los pies de la cama, se detuvo un segundo, palmeando la entrepierna de su amante, luego frotándola con suavidad levemente, sintiéndola levemente erguida ante su toque. Sonrió ante ese hecho.

—Bueno, _cariño_ , te dejo, me tengo que ir hasta que _ellas_ te hagan sentir su efecto.

Entonces Levi, con incredulidad, y aun tratando de alejar el picor de su garganta por el casi ahogamiento, vio como Eren se iba de nuevo de su rango de visión, escuchó la madera crujir, unos pasos subiendo unos escalones, luego una puerta abriéndose, y luego cerrándose.

No lo podía creer. Él no conocía ese lado de su novio tan perverso.

Claro tampoco podía creer que se pusiera duro ante aquel trato.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Acaso le gustaba que Eren hiciera lo que quisiera con él?...

¿A qué se refería con eso de las pastillas? ¿Qué efecto?

Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no le iba a gustar…

Y estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dos horas. Dos _malditas_ horas habían pasado desde que Eren se había ido… Y en ese momento estaba desesperado. Ya entendía qué quería decir Eren con aquellos efectos. Esa droga era… era _horrible_.

Todo había comenzado a calentarse de forma repentina. Había mucho calor a su alrededor, demasiado. Su piel parecía que ardía en fiebre, transpiraba, de modo que la ropa estaba siendo —por lo mucho— estorbosa. Se estaba comenzando a sentir demasiado _excitado_ , tanto que su polla palpitaba dura en sus pantalones, mientras sentía sus testículos demasiado inflamados, como si no hubieran eyaculado en mucho tiempo —lo cual era insólito con la clase de pareja libidinosa que tenía, que no lo dejaba en paz, aunque no era como se quejara, claro—. Pero lo que le resultaba perturbador era su ano. Su esfínter se sentía _completamente_ raro. Estaba escurriendo de él algún tipo de líquido baboso, y se contraía con mayor frecuencia a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Se estaba aterrando cuando descubría que tenía más urgencia de tener algo en su culo que lo llenara, a descargar sus pesados testículos que parecían hincharse más a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

—Ngh…—medio jadeó, tratando de aliviar su necesitad, frotándose con algo. Pero por obvias razones el aire no iba a ayudarlo en nada.

Estaba deseando tener a Eren, tomándolo como nunca, que lo jodiera tan profundo, que lo ayudara con ese calor que estaba sintiendo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cabello mojado pegarse en su frente. Comenzó a pensar en los encuentros sexuales que había tenido con Eren, tratando de imaginarse esa chorreante protuberancia entrar en él, sentirlo caliente, irritando de forma placentera sus necesitadas paredes internas, pensando en las veces que se le ocurría penetrarlo con lentitud para siempre dar en su próstata de forma lenta, luego embistiendo contra ella sin piedad.

Mala idea. El calor aumentó más fuerte que antes.

Una bola de fluidos se escapó de su ano, escurriendo hasta las sábanas, comenzando a crear un pequeño bache en las telas arrugadas, mientras que sentía como —por su propia voluntad— su ano estaba dilatándose. Su pene también estaba empapado, dolía el que estuviera tan aprisionado en su bóxer, y la fruncida tela de su pantalón. Sus pezones también estaban tan erectos que dolían… Incluso su boca estaba salivando más de lo normal —haciendo que un hilo de saliva se escurriera por cada una de sus comisuras—, su boca pedía el _sabor_ de Eren. No podía creerlo, también quería ser… vocalmente profanado.

Quería gritar, pedir ayuda. Pero se resistió, apretando su boca, no iba a llamar a Eren. Él era el causante de esto. No iba a sucumbir. No iba a rogar —pues estaba seguro de que eso era lo que su novio quería—, no le iba a ceder el poder de hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Él era Levi Ackerman, no ninguna zorra barata que se dejaba hacer lo que fuera por saciar su hambre de sexo…

Entonces — _¡por fin!_ — escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, y casi grita de alegría al oler el aroma de Eren acercarse—al parecer todos sus sentidos se había agudizado por la maldita droga—, pero se controló, decidido a no dejarse ceder.

—Vaya…—exclamó en un susurró apagado, con asombro, mirando a Levi tirado en la cama.

Por unos instantes Levi creyó que el verdadero Eren había vuelto al verle de nuevo con ojos grandes, sorprendidos. Se sintió un poco mejor.

—Al parecer sí funcionó.

Pero Eren le jodió su fantasía cuando volvió a entrecerrar los ojos —poniéndolos pícaros—, mostrando una filosa sonrisa en su cara. Esa que estaba comenzando a odiar tanto que se la quería arrancar con los labios… No, mejor a puñetazos, con los labios no sería saludable en su estado de excitación actual. Luego querría comer otra cosa…

Sacudió de forma violenta la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos sucios de su mente… o al menos haciendo el intento de ello.

—¿Qué me has hecho, mocoso?—intentó que su voz sonara fuerte, pero ante todas las sensaciones intensas que corrían por su cuerpo, su voz salió como un pequeño hilo.

Eren no le contestó, miraba fascinado la retaguardia de Levi, en donde ya estaba demasiado pegajoso, escurriendo. Se lamió los labios de forma lenta, arrodillándose con lentitud en la cama, agachando su cabeza —casi hipnotizado—, enterrando su nariz en los muslos internos, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía allí su novio, causando un estremecimiento al antes mencionado, y logrando que con esa caricia su culo rogara por más.

—O-Oh, ngh…—gimió un poco, pero cerró los dientes.

No iba a sucumbir, maldición. No lo iba a hacer, punto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió con fuerza la columna, teniendo que soltar por obligación, un jadeo, al sentir la lengua traviesa de su novio lamer la tela mojada y pringosa que cubría su esfínter.

Mierda, estaba jodido.

—Oooh, _Levi_ , tienes un sabor delicioso—gimió ronco Eren, mirando la cara sonrojada de Levi, quién lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Era tan excitante tenerlo enojado durante el sexo, eso lo hacía tan… tan _Rivaille_ que le encantaba. Haciéndose el difícil, el que detestaba lo que estaba haciendo, cuando su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario. Lo ponía tan duro, y más al verlo de esa forma tan erótica.

La saliva escurriendo de ambas comisuras de su boca —la cual mantenía fuertemente apretada—, los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación, su cabello pegado a su frente, el pulso y la respiración acelerados, aquellos pezones se habían tornado más oscuros, un poco más rozados —casi rojos— de lo erizados que estaban, el torso marcado y lleno de músculos estaba tenso, con todo fuertemente marcado, los pantalones que no podían abarcar la erección que allí había, y los fluidos que se escurrían por su entrada cubierta que estaba seguro que rogaba a gritos por ser profanada.

Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, apretándosela con fervor, sintiendo el monstruo que poco a poco estaba despertando.

—Levi—llamó al ojigris quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados—, mírame.

Fue increíble ver como el otro le hacía caso fácilmente—probablemente en contra de su voluntad—, de verdad que valía la pena.

Entonces procedió a quitarse la camisa, de forma lenta, sacando su pelvis hacia el frente, arqueando su espalda para mayor facilidad. Todo con tal de desesperar más a ese cuerpo que parecía tan necesitado en una forma tan primitiva…

Rivaille lo miraba todo, sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que de su iris fue una línea casi invisible de ver. Siempre el pecho bronceado de Eren era como una inyección de adrenalina directa hacia su entrepierna, pero hoy… En ese instante era mucho más. Al parecer los músculos de ese abdomen forjado rudamente por el trabajo en el gimnasio, y cargar cajas pesadas en el nuevo lugar donde trabajaba, se habían puesto en acuerdo en marcarse más de lo normal, dejando a su vista líneas y líneas de músculos bien fijados en su lugar, que —sabía por experiencia propia— eran duros al tacto. Sus ojos oscuros viajaron por las clavículas, viendo los huesos de las mismas marcados en lo profundo, pasando por los pectorales tonificados, esos pezones oscuros —quienes se habían erizado gracias a una brisa fría que pasó por allí en ese momento— que le daban ganas de mordisquear que chupar, bajando, encontrándose con esa ingle demasiado marcada, que junto con el ombligo ovalado, hacían que su boca se hiciera agua.

A Levi no le gustaba en vello en exceso, pero ver aquella franja oscura bajar por debajo del ombligo y perderse debajo de esos pantalones que estaban tan bajos que casi podía apreciar la base cilíndrica del comienzo de la polla oscura de Eren, cubierta por una capa de vello púbico oscuro… Eso era algo que podía con él. Eren era la sensualidad echa hombre.

—Maldición—jadeó al apreciar como dos venas, una a cada lado de la ingle, se estaban llenando, bajando hasta ''allí'', delatando el estado de su hombre—. M-Mocoso…¿P-Por qué te deseo tanto?—preguntó casi de mal humor por el deseo que lo consumía.

Su corazón palpitaba de forma rápida y constante, bombeando sangre caliente por todo su cuerpo. El sentido de fiebre aumentó al ver como Eren se bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón, abriéndolo, dejando salir de un salto —casi de una forma obscena— su pene erguido ya en toda su gloria —demostrando que no tenía ropa interior puesta el muy enfermo—, pasando sus manos de forma descarada por su húmeda hombría —principalmente por el glande, rosando la uretra—, lo cual no ayudó al estado de delirante excitación de Levi, quién sentía la boca seca, queriendo que fuera su lengua la que se pasara por esa punta roja o por esa base unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que su piel. Joder, Eren estaba tan excitado que ya estaban comenzando a aparecer venas fuertemente marcadas.

Jadeó de gusto con los ojos brillosos.

Su garganta estaba cerrada, incapaz de hacer algún comentario, sintiendo más dolor provenir de su polla por la prisión de tela, y los fluidos que bajaban desde lo más profundo de su esfínter hasta emerger con unos sonidos casi grotescos hacia afuera, por su entrada que cosquilleaba de forma desesperada. El nudo de excitación en su vientre se acentuó. Quería tocarse, tocar a Eren…

Pero, maldita sea, estaba atado de manos y pies… Y eso —de alguna forma muy bizarra— le estaba resultando de lo más excitante.

Estaba siendo bien domado —más que las anteriores veces que Eren se decidía a hacerlo—, hasta casi le hacía sentir un juguete, y lo perturbador de todo es que la idea no le desagradaba… en absoluto.

Entretenido, Eren veía como Levi seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, como se lo comía con la mirada. Miró su mano húmeda con su propio lubricante personal, y sonrió. Estiró su mano hasta llegar al rostro de Levi, inclinándose un poco, haciendo que su polla descansara sobre la cubierta de Levi, la cual sentía demasiado caliente y húmeda. Volvió a lamerse sus labios.

—Huele, Levi—le susurró el menor, con una voz demasiado morbosa, poniendo sus dedos húmedos de presemen debajo de los orificios nasales.

Levi aspiró el olor fuerte, entrecerrando los ojos, gimiendo, mientras se comenzaba a frotar contra Eren con necesidad. Ese olor era demasiado excitante.

—E-Eren…—suspiró ronco.

—Huélelo bien, Levi—restregó los dedos con aquel líquido incoloro por debajo de la nariz, pasándolo luego hasta llegar a los labios, sintió a Levi gemir, mientras una gran cantidad de saliva se escurría por sus comisuras, algunas logrando tocar el cabello, haciendo que algunos flecos largos se pegaran a su cuello, demasiado excitante—. Saboréalo, porque sabes que es lo único que desearas por esta noche. Mi sabor y olor escurriendo en por cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Los dedos entraron en la cavidad de Levi, quién comenzó a chupar con voracidad y empeño esos gruesos y callosos dedos cubiertos con aquel elíxir que en ese momento se le antojaba como agua para su garganta seca.

Ya no se resistía, estaba sucumbiendo, lo sabía, ¿pero qué más daba?

El fuego se lo comía por dentro.

Hizo un sonido de desconformidad cuando Eren sacó los dedos de su cavidad.

El ojiverde se miró la mano, viéndola cubierta de una saliva demasiado espesa, se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios, probándola.

—Mmm…—se relamió.

Demasiado buena.

—Maldición mocoso, bésame—demandó el mayor, gruñendo.

Y el Jaeger en ese momento no pudo decirle que no.

Sus gruesos labios se estrellaron contra los finos y pálidos. Comenzando a morder desesperado, ambos adentrando la lengua en la cavidad ajena, deseando dominar el beso, restregando sin control, al mismo tiempo, sus partes bajas. Eren fascinado por el rose de la tela húmeda del pantalón de Levi, y éste gustoso por la desesperada fricción que estaban haciendo.

Además la lengua del más joven se sentía caliente y porosa al contacto con la suya, también otorgándole alivio. Las rotaron juntas fuera de la boca, para más placer y morbo de poder verlas de reojo con sus ojos entrecerrados, luego volviendo a luchar en la boca del Ackerman. Eren abusando del rugoso paladar ajeno, Levi saboreando la suave piel de debajo de la lengua de su novio, soltó un fiero gemido.

Pero de un momento a otro tuvo que cortar el beso.

—Ah-Ah, j-joder…—jadeó cerrando los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de su novio.

—¿Qué sucede?—inquirió preocupado.

Levi enterró su cara en la almohada, respirando con dificultad.

—Mi polla duele, y mi culo arde, Eren…—informó casi con dolor.

El oji-jade sonrió levemente, depositando luego un beso en su frente.

—Tranquilo bebé, tu alivio viene en camino.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron al pelinegro, quién suspiró un poco más tranquilo. Eren se bajó de la cama, aprovechando para bajarse los pantalones por completo, quedando totalmente desnudo, y, al contrario de lo que Levi pensaba, no le quitó la ropa a él también, sino que se alejó hasta la parte de la habitación que no podía ver, regresando unos segundos luego con algo brillante en sus manos.

A medida que se acercaba, el corazón de Levi se agitaba más al reconocer lo que tría.

Una navaja para cortar cartón.

—¿Para qué exactamente vas a utilizar eso?—preguntó asfixiado, pero, como veces anteriores, el moreno no le contestó.

Eren se arrodilló entre sus piernas tras subirse nuevamente a la cama, deslizó la cuchilla fuera de la base que mantenía la seguridad para no cortarse, y arrastró la filosa hoja por los costados de su miembro, haciendo unas leves rasgaduras en forma semicircular alrededor, perforando la tela de sus pantalones, junto a la de sus bóxer ceñidos. Arrancó la tela de ambos luego, con una de sus manos —tras alejar la cuchilla—, dejando que el miembro de Levi saliera a flote como el suyo, en un brinco, y no solo eso, sus testículos rellenos cayeron levemente con un pequeño sonido de pesadez.

—¡Oh, Dios!—gimió de forma larga al sentirse liberado de esa forma, al fin.

Eren, al tener la cara tan cerca del miembro ajeno, cuando este logró salir de su prisión de tela, salpicó unas gotas de líquido sobre su mejilla, cerca de la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Solo tuvo que sacar la lengua un poco por ese costado y tuvo la esencia de Levi en su boca. Sintió un tirón en su hombría, al saborear el insano sabor de su hombre. Sintió como más sangre se acumuló en el sur de su cuerpo, y más cuando su pareja empujó su pene hacia su boca, frotándose contra sus labios y por el costado de su nariz, gimiendo de una forma deliciosa.

—Levi…—graznó con voz profunda, tomando con una mano aquel pene sin circuncidar, poniendo sus labios en una pequeña ''o'', para proceder a quitar el prepucio con ellos, bajando lentamente hasta tener el glande desnudo sobre su lengua, la cual comenzó a rotar alrededor de aquella piel sensible, escuchando los sabrosos sonidos que hacía su ''Sargento''. Su otra mano se ahuecó contra aquellas bolsas rugosas sintiéndolas pesadas, inflamadas, y sensibles contra su rasposa palma. Tuvo que refregar su hinchada hombría contra las sábanas de la cama para aliviar un poco el deseo que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

—¡E-Eren! ¡Mierda, s-sí!—gemía sin control, demasiado sensible—¡Chúpame!

Levi ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Estaba perdido en sus más bajos instintos.

La lengua de Eren se sentía muy bien sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo. Intentó embestir contra aquella boca, pero no podía debido al estúpido cinturón en su cintura no podía hacer mucho. En ese momento deseó —más que nunca— tener las manos libres, así podría posarlas sobre aquella cabellera castaña y marcar él el ritmo que necesitaba con urgencia. Deseaba tanto —tanto— enterrarse hasta más profundo de la garganta de su novio…

—Grrr…—gruñó furioso cuando Eren se separó, había sido demasiado pronto.

—Aún falta otro lugar—le explicó tranquilamente Eren, volviendo a acercar la cuchilla a su cuerpo, rasgando tal y como había hecho anteriormente, para luego arrancar los pedazos de tela que cubrían su entrada—Tsk, maldición…—gruñó demasiado excitado con la vista.

Veía la arrugada entra de Levi con un color más rosado de lo normal, escurriendo líquidos mientras se expandía un poco, abriéndose casi del grosor de uno de sus dedos, para luego cerrarse con levedad, no por completo, deseosa en demasía porque algo la llenara. Su polla palpitó, inquieta, deseando entrar de una vez por todas en ese agujero que lo clamaba a voces. Cerró la navaja, tirándola al suelo, apretando su polla después, con tal de calmarse un poco. Primero lo primero…

Acercó un dedo hacia la entrada acariciándola a la vuelta redonda una fracción de segundo, adentrándolo después, viendo fascinado como era casi succionando por esas paredes calientes y empapadas que pedían más. El gemido largo y tendido de Levi no tuvo precio, lo hizo tragar saliva mientras movía en círculos el dedo para ir tanteando el terreno interno. Demasiado caliente.

—E-ren, d-deja de jugar…—la voz de su hombre sonaba tan necesitada…

Pero todavía no era hora.

Esperaba aguantar un poco más.

—Estás tan mojado y sucio Levi…—no reconocía su propia voz, de verdad que no lo hacía, y ver a Levi retorciéndose de placer contra todas las rígidas restricciones que tenía puestas era demasiado hermoso como para pensar con coherencia, o para intentar ser el mismo de siempre, a pesar de ser un morboso comúnmente, siempre sabía cómo controlarse—. Quieres comente mi polla tanto…—tragó saliva, adentrando con suma facilidad el segundo dedo.

Levi estaba tan suave, como si se lo hubiera follado por horas y horas anteriormente.

Un quejido de puro gusto se quedó atorado en su garganta ante ese pensamiento.

Lo mejor de la vista es que, cada vez que embestía con sus dedos aquel lubricado esfínter, el miembro grueso —y nada pequeño— de Rivaille daba un pequeño brinco de gusto, como si tuviese vida propia.

Su propio pene palpitó desesperado, chorreando fluidos que se escurrían por toda su base. Como si necesitara lubricarse para entrar en aquella —más que ofrecida— cavidad…

Esta vez se escapó el quejido de sus labios.

—¡Nhgn…!—gimió el pelinegro, arqueando la espalda de gusto, sintiendo las tijeras que hacía Eren dentro suyo—¡U-uhg…!

Más, quería más, y el lenguaje obsceno, con ese tono tan vulgar, con el que Eren se estaba dirigiendo a él, lo estaban volviendo loco. El nudo de excitación cada vez estaba haciéndose más fuerte, y aún se preguntaba cómo es que no se corría ya si estaba tan sensible. Pero algo le decía que no lo iba a hacer hasta tener a Eren dentro suyo.

—E-Eren—llamó con la voz rasposa, mirando los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria pura de su novio. Se estremeció—, n-necesito algo más grande.

Él pensaba que había sido lo suficientemente claro, y al parecer Eren lo entendió, pues sacó sus dedos de dentro de él, y aunque se sintió vacío por un momento, se complació al saber que Eren se lo iba a follar ya.

O eso pensó.

—¿Algo de éste tamaño?—preguntó de manera sugerente Eren, tomando de forma descarada su miembro, frotándolo de forma lenta contra aquella entrada llena de fluidos.

—Aja, maldición, ¡quiero tu polla! ¡Dámela ya!—ordenó Levi, empujando levemente su cadera hacia la cabeza de aquel miembro, pero solo logrando que entrara unos escasos centímetros, gimió de desespero—. Eren, no jodas, necesito algo en mi culo, ¡ya!

Entonces, con una risa maligna, Eren se levantó de su lugar otra vez, yendo a esa oscura esquina en donde Levi no podía ver nada. Gruñó.

—¡Eres un mocoso estúpido!—le gritó—. Te juro que después de esto te quedaras sin sexo por tanto tiempo que te creerás virgen—gruñó, apretando los dientes.

De nuevo escuchó la risa sarcástica de Eren.

—Como si eso fuera posible para usted, sargento.

Levi entrecerró los ojos.

—Maldito niñato engreído.

—Aprendí del mejor.

Eren volvía hacia su lugar, cargando esta vez una pequeña maleta negra, la cual puso al costado izquierdo de las piernas de Levi, abrió, tomó algo de allí adentro y, antes de que —nuevamente— el mayor pudiera preguntar…

—¡AHHHH!—se ahogó en un grito, abriendo los ojos más de lo usual, arqueando su espalda, y apretando los tubos de la cama en la cual sus manos estaban amarradas.

Eren había puesto un vibrador en su culo, era de tamaño considerable y… y ya se estaba moviendo.

—¡Tsk! ¡Q-Quita esa…ahhh… mierda de… ahhhhííí! ¡Ahhh E-Ereeen!—jadeó retorciéndose de placer. Se sentía tan lleno, pero…—¡Yo no quieeero e-essso E-Ereen…!¡Nght..!

Pero Eren no le prestaba mucha atención a sus quejas, él estaba muy entretenido mirando a su hombre contraer todos sus músculos debido al placer, mientras la saliva le bañaba el mentón y las mejillas por los fuertes gemidos que estaba soltando.

Joder.

Su polla parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Sonrió de medio lado, trepándose a la cama, gateando hasta poder poner sus rodillas a cada lado de los hombros de Levi, dejando que su miembro reposara sobre la mitad de la cara de Levi—manchándola con sus fluidos escurridizos—, sus testículos cayendo con pesadez sobre la boca abierta del Ackerman, quién lo miró a los ojos.

—Saboréame—ordenó con la voz áspera.

La boca de Levi no se hizo de rogar, y comenzó con su trabajo con fervor, demostrando lo necesitado que se sentía por el Jaeger.

—Oh, joder, ¡Levi! ¡Da rienda suelta a esa sucia boca que tienes, mi amor!—su voz salió en un gorgoteo, distorsionando un poco la nueva orden.

Tuvo que jadear, pues el bajito sabía utilizar su órgano bucal de forma excelente. Rotando los testículos, aprisionándolos junto a los dientes para poder chuparlos y lamerlos a gusto, tanteando por detrás de las dos bolsas rugosas hasta llegar al perineo, presionándolo, logrando tocar justo en ese lugar donde se rosaba la próstata. Levi era tan experto en ese lugar… que era mejor sacar ese lugar de la lengua de Levi o terminaría corriéndose. Se levantó un poco, provocando la protesta de su novio, pero enseguida lo calló cuando invadió la pequeña boca con su base. Levi lo miró mal, pero comenzó a succionar lentamente, al ritmo que sabía que lo volvía loco.

Se mordió la cara interna de los labios, tratando de no gemir demasiado alto, pero ahora Levi estaba empujando su lengua por su glande, raspándolo con sus dientes con brevedad. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a embestir levemente contra esa dulce boca masculina y sensual.

Sus manos viajaron hasta atrás aterrizando en el pecho de Rivaille, sirviéndole éste de apoyo para poder embestir con mayor profundidad, y comodidad. Entonces notó que los botones de su amante habían quedado justo debajo de sus dedos, sonriendo, los apretó a gusto, ganándose un gemido que fue amortiguado por su propia carne adentrándose con descuido en aquella cavidad de gloriosa humedad.

Fascinado veía cómo la saliva bañaba toda su base, dejándolo casi brilloso. El líquido preseminal se había ido hacía algunos minutos, parte del líquido se encontraba en el rostro de Levi, y el otro ya lo había tenido que ingerir el mismo chico. No sabía cómo, pero Levi se las había ingeniado para lograr que hasta su vello púbico estuviera empapado y casi escurriendo saliva. Pasó la propia por la garganta con algo de dificultad.

Ya no podía más. Necesitaba follarse a Levi.

Volvió a alejarse del cuerpo de su amante, esta vez casi con dolor, pero realmente necesitaba follarlo ya.

—¿Ahora qué pasa Eren?—preguntó algo cansado Levi de las decisiones repentinas de su pareja, él que estaba al fin sintiéndose satisfecho con, al menos, tener ese gran falo en la boca…

Pero esta vez, la respuesta le fascinó.

—Pasa que esta vez te voy a follar Levi. Ya no puedo contenerme.

Esa respuesta viajó directamente hacia su olvidado pene que dolía por la falta de fricción. Este dio un pequeño salto, necesitaba tanta— _tanta_ —atención…

Eren desabrochó con rapidez todas las correas, y cinturones que mantenían a Levi prisionero, logrando que éste soltara un suspiro tirando todas las restricciones hasta un lado, sobándose las muñecas doloridas, y sintiendo como la sangre corría violenta por sus pies como si tuviera hormigas. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la falta de sangre en ese lugar. Genial, ahora tendría un calambre... Pero Eren no lo dejó reposar lo suficiente, puesto que le quitó toda prenda con rapidez—casi de forma agresiva—, tomándolo luego de la nuca, en un beso demandante y fiero. Demostrando toda esa necesidad animal que sentía por él.

Levi paró sus manos por el cuello de Eren, para luego comenzar a tironear con fuerza —casi con violencia— sus cabellos marrones, logrando así atraerlo más cerca.

Sintió el miembro de Eren frotarse de forma lenta y placentera contra su propia y necesitada dureza. Ambas resbalaban con facilidad contra la otra, calientes e hinchadas hasta más no poder.

Se separó un poco de Eren, sus alientos calientes y húmedos chocaron, entremezclándose.

—Ahhh…Eso se siente muy bien…—jadeó Levi, tomando ambos falos frotándolos con desespero, halando las pieles de forma descuidada, causando en ambos un placer casi doloroso—Mmm… Ya no puedo más Eren…—su cabeza se enterró en el musculoso hombro de su pareja—Yo no quiero un juguete…

Eren bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas ajenas, tomando aquel pene de plástico y apagándolo, escuchando el sensual gemido de Levi amortiguado contra su piel, perlada por el sudor. Lo movió un par de veces, sintiendo los temblores del Ackerman contra sí, estaba demasiado sensible, Eren lo sabía a la perfección. Sacó de forma lenta el consolador, deleitándose con el sonido acuoso que hizo la entrada al verse sola de nuevo. Como si se estuviera quejando.

Levi gimió.

Se sentía _tan_ vacío.

De nuevo de su entrada se escurrieron más fluidos, bañando el interior de sus muslos, escurriéndose por estos, cayendo sobre las sábanas.

—Dios… Levi—casi se quejó Eren al posar sus manos por esos muslos firmes y fuertes, sintiendo la humedad que escurría de ellos.

Respiró con fuerza, llevando sus manos hasta los pálidos glúteos, los cuales apretó a gusto, alineando con un movimiento de caderas, ambos miembros de nueva cuenta. Miró hacia abajo, admirando la rosada polla de su pareja refregarse contra la suya color canela. El contraste de pieles era exquisito.

Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió al mayor chupar con fuerza la el comienzo de su mandíbula, debajo de su oreja, mientras sus caderas embestían una contra la otra de forma lenta, sensual.

En venganza, Eren medió tres de sus dedos de un solo golpe en la entrada lubricada de Levi, y casi quiso correrse al notar lo abierta que ya estaba, incluso más escurridiza que antes. Jadeó ante el calor que las paredes internas de Levi le otorgaban a sus dedos, y casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando estas comenzaron a apretarse en torno a él, como no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Se mordió los labios, escuchando los sonoros jadeos roncos del mayor contra su oreja.

Joder, ese hombre bajito era pura y sensual testosterona.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿no?—jadeó sacando de forma abrupta los dedos de allí, ganándose un nuevo quejido de parte de su amante—. Lo único que quieres es que folle como nunca tu agujero… Eres un pervertido Rivaille Ackerman.

Levi sacó la cabeza del cuello de Eren para mirarlo a los ojos, notando el deseo puro en ellos, se lamió los labios.

—Exacto Eren…—susurró de forma lenta, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de su novio, suspirándole cerca. Tentándolo, incitándolo a que hiciera con él lo que tanto deseaba—. Quiero que me folles como nunca lo has hecho… Quiero sentir tu polla tan honda dentro de mí, que cuando te corras, casi pueda saborearte en mi boca—complacido, escuchó el gruñido fiero de Eren.

Perfecto, ya casi lo tenía, solo faltaba dar el golpe final. Se giró lentamente, dándole la espalda a Eren, apoyando sus codos en el colchón, sus rodillas ya hundidas en este, bien abiertas, quedando en la perfecta posición ''cuatro'', pero allí no acababa para la vista de Eren, no, aún no. El mayor se acomodó por completo en sus hombros, alzando su retaguardia lo más que podía, arqueando la espalda, casi logrando quedar a la altura de la cara de Eren, cuando logró esto, sus manos fueron en dirección a sus nalgas, separándolas lo más que pudo, jadeó cuando el aliento cálido de su chico dio de lleno _allí_.

—¿Ves este lugar, Eren? ¿Ves cómo escurre?

¿Qué si lo veía? Eren tenía la boca echa agua ante esa imagen tan pecaminosa. La parte trasera de Levi completamente levantada—en el más puro ofrecimiento—, las manos separando sus nalgas, dejando a la vista esa entrada abierta y bien lubricada por donde salían fluidos que mojaban el perineo, bajando por los sacos llenos de Levi, incluso mezclándose con el líquido preseminal que se escurría de aquel miembro mojado por su gruesa punta.

Sintió su entrepierna engrosarse un poco más. Estaba al borde de la locura, y Levi parecía darse cuenta de ello.

—Es por ti, cariño, _solo_ por ti. Te necesita. Necesita ese gran Titán dentro de él… Y si soy un pervertido Eren, ¿por qué no me ayudas con mi vicio? ¡Jódeme como un maldito animal…!

No necesitó más.

De un momento a otro sintió las manos de Eren en sus caderas y cabeza en forma de hongo de su pene refregarse contra su agujero, que punzaba necesitado. Pese a lo que pensaba, Eren no lo embistió de una sola vez, al contrario, se tomó todo su tiempo para penetrarlo—pese a que se estaba conteniendo, lo sabía por la fuerza con que agarraba sus caderas—, sabía que quería que lo sintiera. Que viera lo mucho que lo había provocado. Se mordió el labio, tratando inútilmente de no emitir sonidos de gusto ante la lenta invasión, fallando al instante.

Pero no podía evitarlo, podía sentir, casi _ver_ la forma tan _fácil_ con la que Eren entraba en su agujero. Estaba tan duro, tan grande y tan hinchado, que hacía que sus paredes tuvieran que abrirse más de lo que estaban, pero, ansiosas de su tamaño, lo hacían. Lo hacían con gusto, abriéndose y cerrándose en torno a él, haciéndolo jadear. Ambos gimieron de gusto al sentir como los testículos de Eren chocaban contra sus nalgas.

Levi sonrió de una forma morbosa, apretando las sábanas arrugadas de su alrededor.

Se sentía tan abierto que le encantaba.

Mientras, Eren estaba suspirando con fuerza—casi parecía un toro—, sus ojos achicados hasta parecer dos rendijas humedecidas por el placer. Estar dentro de Levi siempre era una experiencia placentera, pero estar allí, con esas paredes resbalosas que parecían que no lo querían dejar ir más nunca, _eso_ lo estaba matando de placer. Un gozoso placer pecaminoso.

Lamió la hendidura de que formaba la columna de Levi, subiendo hasta la nuca que sabía más salada que el resto del cuerpo, además de que tenía un olor más fuerte, a sudor y a saliva ya algo seca, sonrió, aspirando ese aroma, acomodándose mejor sobre Levi, reafirmando el agarre en esas estrechas caderas, comenzando a moverse de forma lenta, justo como lo había penetrado. Tanteaba, buscando ese lugar que sabía que pondría a gemir de forma deliciosa a su pareja. Salía casi por completo, para volver a entrar de la misma forma desesperante para Levi, quien soltaba leves jadeos, y se intentó apoyar en sus codos para mirarlo, Eren lo atajó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del más pequeño.

—Espera… estoy buscando algo—entonces dio una embestida certera, donde abusó de una la próstata, escuchó el jadeo que dejó sin aliento a Levi, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones, y sonrió malvado—. Bien, eso era—se acomodó en mejor posición, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de las de Levi, para obtener mejor profundidad—. Ahora si prepárate, _cariño_ , porque vas a sentir tanto placer que hasta te dolerá.

Entonces sin más miramientos, comenzó, y fue con fuerza.

—¡AHHHH!—gritó Levi ante el primer embiste de verdad, sus hombros enterrados en el colchón, sus manos apretando y arañando las sábanas.

Eren lo estaba embistiendo sin piedad, dando repetidamente contra su punto sensible, una y otra vez, sin descanso, con fuerza, y en la posición en la que estaban, Levi podía sentirlo tan profundo, irritando sus paredes con su hinchada carne, tan caliente que parecía como si le estuviera perforando una brasa de hierro al rojo vivo.

Se lo estaba follando como si fuera un animal.

Algunas lágrimas traviesas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras sonreía gimiendo de puro gusto, el sentirse así de expuesto antes, era una locura en comparación a como se encontraba en ese momento, sabía que su retaguardia no sería la misma dentro de unas horas, que ni siquiera podría disimular el sentarse, pero, joder, que estaba en el puto paraíso. Tener sexo salvaje siempre le hacía bien a su humor, sus empleados siempre le agradecían a Eren.

Eren clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Rivaille, escuchando el quejido —mezcla de excitación, mezcla de dolor— que soltó éste ante la sensación. Bajó las uñas por toda esa musculosa espalda perlada de sudor por la _ajetreada actividad_ , maravillándose con las marcas rojas que dejaba en ella hasta llegar a la cadera, la cual volvió a tomar, bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas, volviendo a sacar su miembro con lentitud de ese esfínter abusado, y adentrándolo nuevamente, con una fuerte arremetida. Sus ojos sin despegarse de la espalda ajena.

Como amaba esa espalda. Ver esos omoplatos moverse cuando lo embestía en el lugar correcto… O también como ahora que —aparte de dar en el lugar acertado—también había comenzado a moverse, crujiendo sus músculos cuando Levi se movía para recibirlo.

Oh, por Dios. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar que lo recibía, viendo los pliegues del ano enrojecidos en demasía, completamente inflamados. Salió por completo de manera lenta otra vez, escuchando el suspiro de Levi. Asombrado vio como el esfínter se quedaba abierto, chorreante. Tragó saliva, volviendo a embestir con profundidad.

Ya no podía más, necesitaba correrse.

Sus huevos chocaron con las nalgas ajenas de forma constante, logrando que Levi mordiera la sábana, rasgándola levemente. Se recostó en la espalda sudorosa, poniendo su cara sobre uno de los hombros de su pequeño amante, escuchando los sonidos que salían de su fina boca. Comenzó a temblar, jadeante, el orgasmo ya estaba a punto de darse.

Notó cuando el pecho de Eren se recostó contra su espalada, percibió cada masa musculosa del vientre y pecho, los duros pezones de su chico restregarse sin pudor en cada estoque. Demasiado… demasiado placer el que estaba recibiendo en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Él también estaba a punto.

—¡Maldición…!—gimió Levi con un hilo de voz, moviendo sus caderas junto con las de Eren, encontrándolo en cada estocada, sincronizados—M-Mierda…—se quedó sin aire por un momento, para luego jadear algo inteligible, ya sentía el orgasmo cera—E-Eren… tócame…—jadeó de una forma constante, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos, retorciéndolas con descuido—. Ya no resisto… más…

—Yo… tampoco… Levi—avisó caluroso.

Su mano izquierda bajó hasta el sexo del Ackerman, quién —erguido hasta más no poder— se friccionaba en cada embestida contra el ombligo de Levi. Lo tomó con un poco de fuerza deslizando el dedo pulgar entre el prepucio y el glande, otorgándole caricias a la redonda, a esa sensible piel. Su otra mano dejó la blanca cadera, para poder ir también hacia esa virilidad. Envolvió con su caliente y áspera palma el tronco, comenzando a masturbar con rapidez, para rápido desfogue, sintiendo todos los espasmos de Levi contra él. Le besó el cuello, para luego comenzar a chuparlo, dejando marcas, mientras sus caderas se movían con velocidad, intentando seguir ese ritmo con sus manos.

—¡Oh…! ¡Ngh…!

Levi ya no podía, sentía el hormigueo proveniente de su vientre. Tenía demasiado placer recorriéndole cada rincón de su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas en círculos, apretando los músculos de su esfínter, buscando causarle más placer a su pareja, lográndolo al sacarle un sonoro gruñido a Eren.

Se sentía en la gloria, su Levi sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que lo hacía gruñir como un perro. Entonces, en una certera embestida directo al bulto de nervios de Levi, comenzó a correrse de forma violenta, derramando toda su semilla bien profundo en ese interior cálido.

—¡L-Levi…!—bramó sin aire.

—¡Ngh…!—gimió Levi con ganas, sintiendo como el espeso y caliente esperma casi bañaba su estómago. Esa sensación fue mucho para él, comenzando a derramar su propio orgasmo en la mano de Eren, ensuciando más las sábanas de aquella cama—¡E-Eren…!

Era demasiado, para ambos fue un orgasmo demasiado intenso.

Eren se acostó por completo en la espalda de Levi, exhausto, derramando todo su peso sobre él, respirando sin control, jadeante hasta más no poder. Varias gotas de sudor cayeron de su cabello hasta la mejilla de Levi, quién también trataba de recuperar el aliento bajo todo el peso de su novio.

Se miraron de reojo, mientras Eren se levantaba un poco—aunque sin salir de su interior— para dejar de apresarlo con su propio cuerpo. Entonces, en forma sincronizada, juntaron sus labios en un suave beso en donde se reconocían sin prisas. Una de las manos de Levi fue directo hasta su cabello húmedo, el cual acarició con suavidad, enredando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo.

Así estuvieron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se separaron un poco, poniendo sonrisas suaves en sus labios, mientras que, con los ojos entrecerrados, juntaban sus narices para frotarlas de forma suave, otorgándose de forma mutua un beso esquimal.

Levi se quiso girar, para así estar frente a frente con Eren, pero aún estaban unidos, no podía.

—Espera un segundo… ahora me salgo—dijo eren al percatarse de las intenciones del otro. Rodó su cadera hacia atrás con cuidado para no lastimar a Levi, sacando su miembro flácido de la cavidad anal, ambos soltaron un jadeo—. Ya está… muévete con cuidado… Me porté como un bruto… Estas todo…—sus mejillas se tiñeron al ver la retaguardia de Levi, estaba completamente abierta y roja por la irritación, derramando tanto fluidos propios, como los de Eren.

Levi no le prestó atención, rodó de forma rápida hasta quedar acostado, sí, le dolía moverse, pero estaba casi anestesiado con el orgasmo anterior, así que no le importaba mucho, lo que sí le molestaba era la forma en que Eren le estaba mirando _''allí_ '', por donde estaban saliendo demasiados fluidos, y su recto estaba abierto. Cerró las piernas, quejándose un poco, pero no importaba.

—Oi, Eren, deja de mirarme así, maldita sea. ¿Qué, acaso ahora te da asco lo que ves?—gruñó molesto, frunciendo el ceño, sentándose de forma lenta.

Estaba dispuesto a patear la cara de Eren si decía que ''sí'', pero toda acción se vio frenada cuando Eren alzó los ojos, mirándolo nuevamente con deseo.

—Ni hablar, sargento, todo lo contrario…—entonces el muchacho alzó la cadera, mostrándose.

Los ojos de Levi se fueron directo a la entrepierna de Eren, quién parecía a punto de erguirse nuevamente. Tragó saliva, sintiendo de nuevo el nudo de excitación instalarse en su bajo vientre. Sus ojos volvieron a los de Eren.

Jadeó gruñendo.

—Ven acá, maldito mocoso libidinoso—con un brazo sirviéndole de gancho en el fuerte cuello de Eren, lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo mientras le hacía un hueco entre sus piernas, cayendo sobre la cama, de nuevo con Eren encima.

Entonces se volvieron a besar con ganas y la habitación se llenó de calor nuevamente.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hanji salió de bañarse de forma tranquila, cantando una canción pegajosa que había escuchado esa tarde en la radio, y moviendo sus caderas de una forma graciosa. Buscó su ropa interior colocándosela al instante, seguido de una gran camisa que le había robado a su amigo Mike hacía unos meses y que le llegaba más debajo de medio muslo. Se tiró en la cama, tomando el control remoto de la tv y encendiéndola en un canal científico tratando de comprobar la existencia de ''Titanes'' hace miles de años atrás.

Sus ojos volaron hacia el reloj digital de su mesita de noche, que estaba al costado de una lámpara.

—Ya son la una y cuarenta de la madrugada…—dijo al aire, sonriendo como una desquiciada mental acomodando sus gafas—. Eren y Levi deben de estar pasándola bien… Que malo fue Eren al no dejarme instalar cámaras…—hizo un puchero—. Yo quería ver el resultado de mis arduos experimentos…jeje…

Miró de reojo unas cuantas pastillas rojas en un pequeño envase.

—Meh… Lástima que Eren no se tomó ninguna para querer ser todo un hombre dominante…—suspiró de forma soñadora—. Pero al menos me dijo que Levi si iba a tomar las que les di… —pensó en el tarro de pastillas que le había dado a Eren unas horas atrás, en la tarde—. Ya quiero ver la cara de Levi cuando se entere...

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eren estaba con su espalda contra la cabecera, sus labios en uno de los botones de Levi, chupando, mientras que su mano se encargaba del otro. Están tan duros que permite que una nueva sonrisa se asome en sus ocupados labios. Siente el gruñido de Levi y alza su mirada para verlo que lo mira desde arriba con el ceño fruncido, y los pómulos rojos.

—D-Deja eso, mocoso… y haz bien tu trabajo…—lo escuchó decir con dificultad, mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre su sexo.

Eren rió, mordiendo con un poco de fuerza aquel duro pezón que ya tenía un leve toque morado.

—¡E-Estúpido…!—jadeó Levi, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Eren decidió hacerle caso a su amante, dejando aquellos botones tranquilos, recostándose por completo en la cabecera de la cama, poniendo sus manos sobre esos muslos duros y trabajados. Observó la gran vista que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Levi estaba levemente inclinado hacia atrás —sosteniendo su peso con sus manos—, con las rodillas completamente abiertas, haciendo peso en sus pies para poder alzarse y descender sobre su erguida dureza.

Eren se lamió los labios, oscureciendo su mirar. Dirigió su mano hacia los testículos de Levi, jugando con ellos a gusto, escuchando los sonidos eróticos que soltaba el mayor, deleitándose con ellos.

Ante la imagen tan lasciva que su novio le ofrecía, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Levi…—susurró ronco—, frótate contra mí, con mi polla aún dentro de ti.

Levi lo miró confundido por unos segundos, hasta que su mente captó la idea de Eren, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Claro, _bebé_ —con el apodo dicho por él, y en ese tono, se ganó un fuerte apretón en el trasero que lo hizo gemir de una forma extraña, por parte de Eren quién había gruñido de gusto ante lo dicho.

Eran pocas las veces que Levi lo llamaba de una manera tan… _cariñosa_ , y se sentía bien. Demasiado bien, en realidad.

—Comienza, ahora—dijo con autoridad, mirando el punto de su unión con Levi, viendo como los testículos hacían un movimiento en cada auto-estocada.

Escuchó la risa traviesa y masculina de Levi, y entonces comenzó con su tarea. Dejó de hacer el típico galope sobre la hombría de Eren, para comenzar a moverse en círculos, restregando sus lampiños testículos contra el vello púbico de Eren—lo que lograba una sensación placentera para esa piel—. Se mordió el labio, tratando de retener un poco la fuerza de sus gemidos, pues ''batir'' la engrosada verga de Eren dentro suyo le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones. Eren comenzó a moverse de la misma forma que él, pero a la inversa, y entonces sus músculos se tensaron, agarrando las sábanas con sus uñas, clavando sus palmas en el colchón con más fuerza. Apretó la mandíbula, temblando.

Eren suspiró por la nariz, viendo la reacción de Levi, sonrió de lado.

—Lo volví a rosar, ¿verdad?—preguntó malicioso, volviendo a rotar sus caderas como la otra vez. Estaba todo pegajoso, por sus muslos, por culpa de Levi, así que el hacer eso un sonido de humedad les llenaba los oídos.

Notó de nueva cuenta los espasmos de ese sensual hombre sobre sí.

Embistió cuando aún Levi estaba moviendo su pelvis en forma circular, lo que hacía que el hueso de la cadera sobresaliera de su vientre de una forma llamativa e impura.

—¡Ah!—retumbó el gemido del mayor contra las paredes habitación—¡N-No…Eren…!

Volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando sin control, pues nuevamente Eren no le estaba haciendo caso, y había comenzado a embestirlo de forma neutra, logrando chocar contra ese punto cada vez que entraba, sintiendo los espasmos que causaba en ese abierto esfínter. Tomó el pene de Levi en sus manos, masturbándolo de una forma rápida que contrastaba con el ritmo más que llevaba en sus embistes.

—¡Mgmhh…!

Levi sentía como su vientre se llenaba de calor una vez más, el nudo de su interior expandiéndose de forma certera hasta la hombría que estaba siendo masajeada por pareja. Temblando, colocó sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de su chico, arañándolos un poco, bajando por las clavículas hasta que llegó hasta aquellos pezones oscuros y firmes, los cuales apretó a gusto, ganándose un fiero gemido de su pareja.

Eren volvió a arremeter contra él, abriéndolo más si era posible.

Volvió a sentir un fuerte espasmo.

—Eren… mocoso…—llamó con voz temblorosa, aferrándose al cuello del más joven—. Ya no puedo más… m-me voy a correr…—jadeó al final.

Eren soltó otro gruñido de gusto y con una mano atrajo la cabeza de Rivaille hasta la suya, donde sus lenguas se encontraron con fervor. Eren comenzó a golpetear el interior de Levi con más fuerza, mientras que con su otra mano continuaba con la fuerte masturbación. Su vientre se contrajo también al estar rodeado de tanta calidez, no solo por el interior de éste, sino también por el abrazo que éste mantenía en su cuello, también porque se volvía a mover con él, de forma sincronizada.

Se separó del beso, mirando a Levi a los ojos, ambos respirando con pesadez y de forma entrecortada.

—Vengá…monos… j-juntos…—sugirió Eren.

Levi asintió, incapaz de decir algo. Apretó su agarre en el cuello de Eren, escondiendo allí su cabeza, tomando con sus labios la piel que cubría la yugular de Eren y chupando con fuerza, acallando los gemidos. Eren aumentó ambos ritmos, volviendo loco al otro.

—¡L-Leeeviiii!—embistió con fuerza una vez más, comenzando a correrse dentro por segunda vez.

—¡E-Eren! ¡Uhhgh…!—gimió a su vez Levi, apretando los músculos de su esfínter, tomando todo de Eren mientras que la mano de su novio no dejaba de moverse con fuerza contra su hombría, sacándole cada gota del orgasmo que había en él.

Ambos estaban jadeantes al culminar. Levi estaba recostado contra Eren, con su cabeza escondida aun en cuello, mientras que los dedos morenos se paseaban por la blanca espalda sudorosa, trazando un lento ir y venir que relajaba un poco al mayor. Los dos estaban intentando recuperar el aliento, aun sintiendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Levi se levantó un poco, liberando así el miembro de Eren, ya ni siquiera hizo una mueca cuando el chorro de fluidos bajó por su esfínter y cayó en las sábanas. Solamente volvió a recostarse sobre Eren, sintiendo el aura tranquila que los rodeaba después del sexo.

Sintió los labios de Eren rosarle la mejilla de manera suave, dándole un casto beso cariñoso. Levi giró el rostro para ver como Eren le dedicaba una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad, estrechándolo en sus brazos de una forma cálida. Él puso una de sus manos en la trigueña mejilla, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Te amo Eren—soltó desde lo más profundo de su corazón, notando como las mejillas del otro tomaban un adorable color rojo.

Eren cerró los ojos, estaba tan feliz.

—Yo también te amo, mucho, Rivaille—entrelazó sus manos, pegando sus frentes, para luego otorgarle un pico al otro.

Un fuerte bostezo de parte de Levi lo hizo sonreír.

—Mejor durmamos un rato, ¿te parece?—preguntó acomodándose en la cama, con Levi acostado sobre su fuerte pecho.

—Mjm…—susurró éste, con una voz rara debido al sueño.

Sintió el nuevo beso que Eren depositó en su frente, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Descasa, mi Levi.

Ya mañana le explicaría la situación, mientras él también cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

 **(*1) _Cuchillo marca Rivaille's_ :** Sep, ya Levi —con 21 años— había abierto su tienda de armas y, bueno, era pequeña en ese momento pero sus cuchillos se vendían muy bien XD Eren lo admiró desde esa entonces.

* * *

 **Contestaciones a sus Reviews;**

 **Moru Evans:** Gracias por tu Review linda / Me alegro que este coso te llamara la atención n.n... Y con respecto a la violación, he de confesarte que no lo había planeado así XD Sí que pareciera eso pero no que fuera real —tu me entiendes, yo lo sé :B—. Cuídate tu también y espero que no te hayas traumado con la cantidad de porno que acabas de leer D:! ¡Besitos!

 **Daurina-Mikko:** ¡Gracias por tu review linda~! Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber quién creías que era :E C; ¡Dime .A.! XD ¡Besos y espero no haberte decepcionado~!

Agradecimientos a los follows y favs~ De veras que muchas gracias~

* * *

 **Nota de Tomato-chan NS:** *cri, cri* ... Primero que nada; creo que al leer el primer capítulo en algún momento pensaron que sería el moreno-super-sesual de Eren... y si las logré confundir me doy por satisfecha(?). XD ¡Soy mala! Muahahaha...Ejem, ejem...

En segundo lugar... —rubor—, quiero confesar que tardé menos escribiendo y editando este cap que el anterior... ._.U ¡Soy una enferma sin remedio! D: De verdad no pensé que iba a escribir tanto **porno** en un solo capítulo, con una leve —muy leve, tanto que casi no cuenta como aparición— aparición de Hanji...

...Debo de dejar de leer tanto manga Yaoi XXX... y también de ver vídeos de esa misma temática... y... los de humanos también...¡Viva el slash! O:

Any way... Hace muuuucho tiempo que no escribía un Lemmon, so que perdón.

Sé que está muy raro / pero así es mi forma de escritura, prometo mejorar para la próxima, ¿ne?

¡Por cierto! El capítulo que viene ya lo estoy comenzando :3 no sé si va a ser igual de largo que este, no pienso —en absoluto— que vaya a tener Lemmon (¡Mi cerebro está seco! _*¡Mentiraaaa!*_ ), y va a explicar muchas cosas que no se explican aquí...

Bueno, dah, ya que es el capítulo final, y ustedes, preciosas, se lo merecen~

¡Beshitos con corazones morados!

Nos leemos pronto~

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?  
~EreRi RLZ~_**

* * *

 _ **PD: Tomato-chan está como un tomate... *Shhh* ;)**_


	3. Juntos en esto

**© H** ajime **I** zayama ©

* * *

 **Título:** El secuestro  
 **Pareja:** Eren **&** Levi (EreRi)  
 **Clasificación:** T |Aunque contiene Lemmon entre otras cosas ._.U XD|  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno—vulgar| OoC (Nunca estoy exenta de ello DX)| Escenas de sexo explícito entre hombres | Insinuaciones sexuales |  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic va a ser una historia corta. A lo mucho contará con dos a tres capítulos ;.;

 **El secuestro**

 **By:**

 **~ T** omato- **c** han **NS ~**

— **Advertencia—**  
 **[Este capítulo contiene; 'Crítica Social', y mencion de; 'Homofobia', y 'Homicidio']**

 **Capítulo III; _Juntos en esto_**

Levi abrió los ojos con pesadez, notando como la habitación permanecía aún a oscuras, percatándose de que la pequeña ventana que la noche anterior les proveía luz ahora se encontraba trabada, probablemente Eren se había levantado en algún momento de la noche para cerrarla, aun así por esta se filtraban unos pocos rayos del sol, lo que le proveía un poco de visibilidad en medio de la penumbra. Apretó como pudo el cuerpo moreno que lo tomaba de la cintura.

Sentía el cansancio recorrerle cada parte de su anatomía, el dolor punzante en su retaguardia, pero —pese a todo— estaba relajado completamente. Sus ojos se posaron en las facciones morenas del castaño, delineando con sus ojos cada parte de aquel tranquilo rostro durmiente. Su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla trigueña, como besada por el sol, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la hermosa estructura en una suave caricia para despertar a su novio, inclinándose un poco para unir sus finos labios contra los gruesos de Eren, disfrutando de la pequeña resequedad que estos tenían por los besos que se habían dado en las horas anteriores.

Percibió cuando su chico comenzó a moverse un poco debajo de él, para que luego, unos grandes ojos se posaran sobre los suyos y lo mirasen con un brillo intenso en ellos.

—Buenos días…—dijo el castaño con la voz enronquecida por el sueño, poniendo una sonrisa floja en los labios, mientras que, a su vez, reafirmaba el agarre de su cintura.

—Buenos días, mocoso…—saludó de igual forma al chico.

Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego volver a acostarse y quedarse así de tranquilos por unos momentos. Eren trazando círculos en la espalda desnuda de Levi, mientras miraba al techo, pero sin realmente verlo, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras que Levi miraba a su alrededor, pensando que ese lugar se le hacía conocido. Incluso vio como su traje estaba sucio y hecho diminutos jirones en el suelo. Maltrecho y sumamente húmedo todavía. No lo necesitaba, tenía más en su closet, mucho más elegantes que ese, incluso. Entonces decidió erguirse un poco, obteniendo la atención de Eren hacia su persona.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

A Eren se le subieron los colores a la cara, miró hacia otro lado, evitando a todas costa aquellos profundos orbes. Estaba avergonzado.

—En el sótano de nuestra casa…

Levi parpadeó.

Ah, conque por eso le resultaba tan familiar ese lugar.

No lo reconoció porque Eren lo había cambiado y él no había bajado allí en años. Detestaba los sótanos con toda su alma. Le ponían los pelos de punta.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño, sentándose al lado de Eren.

—Ya sabía yo que este lugar me resultaba familiar…—se levantó de donde estaba, parándose de la cama, apretó los labios cuando el dolor punzante de su retaguardia le recorrió la columna. Respiró hondo, agarrándose de uno de los postes de la cama, evitando así el estrellarse contra el suelo al sentir el temblor de sus piernas—. Maldición—murmuró por lo bajo.

No estaba molesto con Eren, estaba molesto con su cuerpo por tener reacciones tan _estúpidas_ en tales horas de la mañana.

De un momento a otro sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo tomaban al estilo de recién casados. Por inercia sus brazos se sostuvieron de cuello de Eren.

—Mocoso, no te atrevas a dejarme caer o te mataré—siseó.

Eren le besó la coronilla, como era costumbre en él.

—Nunca lo dejaría caer, usted lo sabe—comenzó entonces su camino hacia la parte de arriba de la casa.

Levi cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que la luz solar le bañara los párpados al filtrarse por los grandes ventanales de cristal que rodeaban la sala, pero sus párpados no se tornaron rojos, siguieron oscuros al Eren comenzar a subir las escaleras que los llevaban a su habitación. Abrió los ojos, notando que Eren se había acordado —lo que casi nunca le pasaba— de bajar las persianas de metal que le otorgaban seguridad a la casa. Sonrió de medio lado.

El mocoso tenía un punto a su favor.

Eren lo dejó con cuidado sentado en el piso de la ducha mientras preparaba la tina con el agua a buena temperatura, echando relajantes sales de baño en ella con olor a lavandina. Levi tomó la manguera baja que tenía la ducha, le quitó el pistilo, pendió el chorro y comenzó a mojarse, desasiéndose de los fluidos secos que tenía sobre la piel.

Eren fue hasta donde él unos minutos después, ayudándolo con el enjuague —haciéndolo él después— para luego llevarlo hasta donde la bañera los esperaba ya llena, con un delicioso y relajante aroma.

Allí estuvieron un rato, hablando de cosas triviales, Eren haciendo enojar a Levi a propósito, Levi insultándolo, o simplemente dándose ''varoniles'' arrumacos. Luego de estar por poco más de media hora dentro de la bañera, decidieron salir de allí, para ir a vestirse y desayunar, ya que ninguno había probado bocado desde el día anterior.

—Voy a buscar la ropa, tú llama a Petra, mocoso, dile que no voy a ir al trabajo—le ordenó Levi a Eren dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia el gran armario de su habitación.

Eren puso una sonrisa en sus labios, tomando su teléfono celular de la mesa de noche en donde —convenientemente— lo había dejado la noche anterior.

—Como diga, _sargento_ —dijo por lo bajo.

—¡Te escuché, mocoso!

Eren rió.

—Esa era la idea.

Un gruñido por parte de su malhumorada pareja —que estaba más relajada en esos momentos, aunque no lo pareciera— fue lo único que obtuvo a cambio.

Decidió marcar al trabajo de Levi de una vez antes de que su novio volviera y desatara su furia elfica contra él. Soltó unas cuantas risas tras el pensamiento, marcando los números correspondientes.

Escuchó la línea sonar unas cuantas veces antes de que una suave y amable voz le contestara.

—Buenos días, oficina central _Rivaille's_ a su servicio, Petra al habla.

—Buenos días Petra, habla Eren.

—¡Oh! ¡Eren! ¿Cómo estás? Si buscas a Levi, él no ha llegado aún. Eso me tiene preocupada…

Eren soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, mirando el gran armario donde se había perdido su novio en busca de ropa.

—Em, justo por eso te llamaba. Levi está aquí en casa, y no va para el trabajo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Levi está bien?!—preguntó preocupada la secretaria.

Era entendible su preocupación, el hombre mayor casi nunca faltaba. Pero ese día era… ''especial'' el Ackerman estaba ojeroso, con un dolor de caderas horrible, además de que se sentía mareado, atontado, y medio aturdido, todo eso Eren lo podía leer en su rostro. Por algo lo conocía tan bien.

—Sí, aunque se siente un poco mal…—pero una voz no lo dejó terminar.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Levi, mocoso de mierda?!—preguntó Auruo antes de que se escuchara un ''¡Ay!'', pues se había mordido la lengua.

—¡Auruo! ¡Deja a Eren en paz!—lo regañó Petra, arrebatándole el teléfono—. Discúlpalo Eren, ya sabes cómo es él con Levi…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé…—rió el moreno—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero que el fan número dos de Levi te vuelva a arrebatar el teléfono solamente para insultarme…

—¿Fan número dos?—preguntó Petra con cautela.

—Claro, yo soy el primero… además del novio, claro. Lo puedo _tener_ todas las veces que _quiera_ , _cuantas_ _veces_ _quiera_ ,en el día o en la noche. Si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Con una sonrisa escuchó el estruendo al otro lado del teléfono cuando cambió de manos.

—¡Hijo de Puta!

—¡Adiós Auruo! ¡Mándale saludos a Petra!—entonces cortó la llamada, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Qué mocoso eres…—escuchó la voz de Levi, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

—¡Levi! ¡Me asustó!—puso una mano en su agitado corazón, parpadeando de forma casi dramática.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—Tsk… Niño—le tiró la ropa en la cara—. Vístete jodido exhibicionista.

Luego de que Eren se vistiera bajaron hasta el comedor, para servirse el desayuno—casi almuerzo, ya que se habían levantado tarde—, yendo a la gran sala, para comérselo y hablar de sus asuntos.

—Bueno...—comenzó Levi—. ¿Cuál fue la razón de todo esto de engañarme, asustarme, meterme al sótano de la casa, amarrarme, drogarme, para luego terminar por follarme?—preguntó tranquilo, tomando de su té negro con elegancia, sus piernas cruzadas a pesar de todo, enumerando con los dedos los ''crímenes de su chico''.

Eren se puso colorado ante sus ''crímenes''.

—Em pues… En primera, quiero confesar que llevábamos planeando esto por más de dos meses, esperando el momento correcto para poderte atacar.

Levi alzó una ceja.

—¿Llevábamos? ¿Quién es la otra persona?—entrecerró los ojos.

Eren soltó unas bobas risas nerviosas.

—Hanji…

—Esa perra—a Levi le dio un tic, ahora todo estaba cobrando sentido.

—Jejeje…—la risa de Eren hizo saltar a Levi en su lugar, pues era como la de la noche pasada… Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco—. ¿Sabes Rivaille? Fue demasiado fácil secuestrarte—dijo Eren—. Yo ya conocía tu rutina, Hanji solo me ayudó en los detalles y en cómo tenderte la trampa. Ya sabes, el lugar, la hora y esas cosas—le sonrió más juguetón, actuando más como _él_ —. Si te digo que ni te diste de cuenta de que quién te atendió en el café era Armin. Todo estaba bien planeado.

—¿Armin? ¿El rubio afeminado?—preguntó Levi con el ceño fruncido.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, ese mismo—asintió.

—Pero el chico que yo me recuerdo, mínimo tenía el cabello moreno y no se parecía en _nada_ a esa _Barbie_ —frunció aún más el ceño.

—Neeeh, cariño, ¿no has escuchado de las pelucas, el maquillaje, y la piel falsa?—complacido escuchó el resoplido de Levi, así que decidió molestarlo un poco –mucho- más—. Yo sé que eres un poco anciano, pero no es para tanto, amor—se burló Eren—. Estoy seguro de que esas cosas ya existían para tu época. No eres _tan_ prehistórico.

Estaba seguro de que si su hermana Mikasa estuviese allí, le festejaría la broma mientras se retorcía en el suelo soltando una carcajada muy impropia de ella tan solo por ver la cara que había puesto su novio.

—¡¿Qué dijiste maldita sabandija inmunda de alcantarilla?!—preguntó Levi con los ojos desorbitados e intentando patear a Eren, pero el dolor de cadera no lo dejaba—…Mierda—apretó los dientes, mirando de una forma _horrorosa_ a su novio, que lo miraba apenado.

—L-Lo s-siento L-Levi… N-No debí de… Perdóname…—balbuceó Eren de manera incoherente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Mejor sigue contando mocoso—le gruñó molesto, el tema de su edad era un nervio sensible en él.

Eren asintió, retomando lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pues sí, Armin fue el que te dio el té con una droga para dormir, yo entré al café, y como todos conocen que soy tu novio, pues nadie me dijo nada. Te llevé al auto, y te traje hasta casa. Te amarré allí, porque, bueno, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar ante los efectos de las pastillas que te iba a hacer tragar y Hanji me dijo que era mejor si estabas amarrado, por si las dudas…

—Entonces esas pastillas las hizo Hanji—se auto reafirmó Levi—. ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, sabes que Hanji ha estado haciendo experimentos de forma más… exhaustiva que antes. Pues ella creó un producto que me resultó interesante. Algo que podríamos utilizar nosotros para obtener ''una familia completa''.

Levi se quedó paralizado.

—¿Te refieres a…?—se vio incapaz de completar la frase.

—Tener hijos—completó Eren, mirando fijamente a Levi.

Sus ojos jades parecían perforar los cielos tormentosos de Levi.

—Entonces esa cosa que anoche bajaba por allí… Esa especie de baba pegajosa era…

—El primer efecto de la pastilla es comenzar a producir lubricante natural cada vez que te sientas, bueno, excitado—explicó Eren.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que puede que ahora esté, no sé, ¿embarazado?—preguntó Levi, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de digerir la información.

Eren se encogió en su lugar.

—N-No… Para eso debes tomar el tratamiento diariamente por un tiempo…

—Mm—gruñó Levi pensativo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—demandó.

El Jaeger comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—…

Levi frunció el ceño ante su silencio.

—Tenía miedo de que quisieras romper conmigo al enterarte de que quiero una familia contigo—confesó de manera atropellada.

El Ackerman parpadeó.

—Eren…

Eren no lo miró, tenía la cabeza gacha por el nerviosismo y por la manera en que sus hombros temblaban levemente pudo notar que estaba a punto de llorar. Levi rodó los ojos.

—Por Dios, Eren. Que dramático eres—le palmeó el hombro—. Me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Además no pensaba que esa cabeza de mocoso como la tuya tuviera pensamientos tan adultos.

Eren lo miró, haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, los tengo bastante seguido—confesó—. ¿Usted qué piensa sobre ese asunto?—preguntó nuevamente nervioso.

Levi decidió hacerse el que no había escuchado esa parte.

—Eren… ¿De verdad mataste a esas tres personas?—preguntó alzando una ceja, cambiando drásticamente de tema—. Eso es algo que lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde anoche.

El menor asintió, suspirando algo molesto con su pareja.

—Sí, y no me metieron preso porque había sido en defensa personal, además de que al yo tener ocho años de edad, pues no creyeron mucho que yo hubiera cometido tal crimen—le cortó la curiosidad al otro —Y…Y…¿qué piensas sobre tener una familia... conmigo?

Levi se quedó callado por mucho rato, mirando fijamente al castaño que temblaba de nervios. Eren se sentía una basura, estaba seguro que Levi lo golpearía, lo insultaría—más de la cuenta, y ésta vez sintiéndolo de verdad—, y… lo dejaría. La mano de Levi se apretó contra su hombro, incitándolo a que alzara la cabeza que había bajado en algún momento.

Listo, allí iba a comenzar.

Entonces alzó la cabeza, listo para enfrentar todos los arrebatos de Levi para con él.

Estaba preparado para todo—literalmente para todo—, golpes, patadas, insultos, que lo corriera con la escoba, ….excepto para el suave beso que recibió en los labios, y la bonita sonrisa soñadora que se apoderó de los propios de Levi.

—Nada mal…—fue lo único que dijo, pero sus ojos grises brillaban con absoluta felicidad, demostrando lo abrumadoramente dichoso que se sentía.

Entonces de sus ojos verdes brotaron lágrimas de felicidad, abrazó con fuerza al ser que estaba frente a él.

Ese que también quería que formaran una familia juntos.

—Hanji también se lo dio a Mike, para que lo usara con Irvin—comentó Eren con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca, luego de un rato de estar abrazados.

A Levi primeramente le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginarse a esos dos ''Titanes'' en medio de la concepción de su hijo en algo parecido como lo que tuvieron Eren y él la noche anterior, luego sonrió al imaginarse a su amigo con pancita. Se vería adorable, aunque algo extraño.

—Creo que Irvin parecerá que ha engordado tomando demasiada cerveza—dijo en broma con su típico toque cruel.

Eren se echó a reír.

—Sí, algo así… Pero no se lo digas en la cara, por favor… Ni a Mike, ya sabes cómo se porta él si le insultan a su ''comandante''—le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Se porta como tú cuando me insultan a mí...—le restó importancia—. No sé de qué te estremeces, mocoso, como dije; tu eres igual… o peor—sonrió levemente cuando Eren frunció el ceño— Admite que tienes casi doble personalidad.

—Bueno…—dijo rojo Eren, rascándose la nuca, pensando en las veces que los celos parecían comerlo por dentro, rogando por que la sangre del chico o la chica que coqueteaba con su novio bañara sus manos, o cuando el deseo de tenerlo lo hacía tener actitudes impropias de él, justo como las de anoche.

Él no era _tan_ bruto con Levi normalmente.

Su pareja lo tomó de la barbilla para darle un beso allí.

—Sea como sea, eres mi bestia, mocoso—le dijo.

Eren le sonrió de forma abierta, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tienen ustedes con llamarnos por los nombres de rango de la milicia?—alzó una ceja Levi.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ya te dije mis razones; aparte es costumbre. Solo me nace decirlo y ya. Es algo más fuerte que yo.

Entonces Eren besó a Levi de forma suave, atrayéndolo hacia sí, posando sus manos debajo del suéter de lana negro que este llevaba, subiendo por las costillas. Se dejaron de besar por un minuto, para que Eren le quitase el abrigo, volvió a besarlo después, acostándolo poco a poco en el sofá debajo de él.

Le iba a hacer el amor sobre el sofá como solo él sabía hacerlo, para recordándole quién era. Que seguía siendo el mocoso cursi del que se había enamorado.

Sus manos viajaron de forma suave por el cuerpo blanquecino, delineándolo con la yema de sus dedos. Explorando aquel cuerpo con parsimonia y dedicación. Notando como los propios dedos de Rivaille se paseaban por sus costillas, o iban hacia su espalda mientras se besaban.

—Eren…—llamó Levi al rato, luego de haber terminado, mirando al techo mientras jugueteaba con la mata de cabellos marrones que se encontraba acostada en su pecho—. Te tengo que decir una cosa…

—Dime, Levi.

—Siempre he querido tener hijos—admitió en un susurro, dejando de lado el orgullo que se cargaba—, o por lo menos desde hace siete años atrás. Pero… nunca pude, aparte de las razones obvias, claro.

Eren se incorporó para así mirar a su pareja, pero este no lo miraba, solo tenía su vista elevada al techo con una mirada perdida.

—¿Por qué nunca pudiste?—preguntó Eren—, aparte de ''por lo obvio''… Aunque no entiendo esa parte tampoco.

Levi suspiró, aun sin mirar esos posos jades que lo miraban con insistencia.

—Por lo obvio me refiero a mi homosexualidad, no puedo ser padre, no de la forma ''natural'', al menos—suspiró—. Por el resto, será mejor que te cuente la historia desde el principio…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se acordaba de ese tiempo. Era un hombre de 25 años en esa entonces. No tenía pareja, y, aunque no necesitara alguna, no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba algo en su vida. Una pequeña felicidad. Alguien que estuviera allí para él, y al que también pudiese proteger de todo mal. Esa fue la primera vez que lo supo.

Él quería adoptar un niño. Tener un hijo o hija que le acompañara, para hacerlo sentir menos solitario.

Pasó un tiempo luego de llegar a esa conclusión, cuando encontró al niño que al quería proteger siempre. Era pálido, delgadito, rubio-castaño con ojos marrón de un extraño tono naranjo. El pequeño niño estaba sentado en el suelo pidiendo limosna. Era un vagabundo de unos cuatro años de edad. Al pasar a su lado, el niño había tomado la tela de su gabardina de forma suave, haciendo que bajara la cabeza un poco, para mirarlo. El pequeño tenía una mirada tristona, llorosa, y su labio inferior temblaba. Sus mejillas se notaban con un poco de color rosado, pese al barro que las cubría levemente.

—Buenas, señor, ¿me podría convidar algo de su dinero? Le aseguro que lo utilizaré para comer...—soltó en un quejido lastimero el niño, con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas sucias. Su voz era un tanto áspera pero sincera—Tengo hambre…

Levi se agachó a su altura sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué te parece si te llevo a comer mejor?

El niño lo miró con ojos ingenuos, brillantes en esperanza, asintiendo rápidamente.

—S-sí—tartamudeó emocionado.

—Bien, acompáñame…—dejó la frase en suspenso por un momento—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—L-Lucas, mi nombre es Lucas, señor—le contestó mirando al suelo, avergonzado, abrazándose a sí mismo por la brisa fría que hacía en ese callejón.

—Yo soy Levi—le dijo, quitándose su larga gabardina, procediendo a colocarla en los huesudos hombros del infante—. Un gusto conocerte, Lucas.

El niño sonrió de forma leve, envolviéndose con la gabardina.

—Gracias, Levi.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, y solo le tendió las manos.

—¿Te cargo? Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí, pero podrías perderte entre tantos peatones.

El niño miró las manos con duda por un segundo, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en el hombre que estaba frente a él, pese a que este tenía una cara seria. Asintió con pena, poniéndose rojo cuando se vio levantado en brazos de ese hombre pequeño.

—Pero se va a ensuciar—susurró quedito el niño—, al igual que la gabardina…

Levi lo miró de reojo.

—Eso no importa.

Al menos a él no le importaba, sabía lo que era vivir en las calles, pedir limosnas o robar comida para sobrevivir. Sin más preámbulos, se encaminó hasta su casa, con el pequeño niño en brazos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El niño miraba con grandes ojos la hamburguesa que Levi le había cocinado. Su estómago gruñía debido al hambre, pero no iba a comer hasta que Levi se lo permitiera.

Levi lo miró, alzando sus cejas.

—¿No te gusta la hamburguesa? ¿Quieres otra cosa?—le preguntó su suavidad propia para con los niños.

Lucas se puso colorado mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza con pena.

—B-Bueno… es que… emmm… u-usted no me ha dicho que puedo comer—susurró bajo, con sus mejillas coloradas.

Levi sonrió de medio lado.

—Bobadas—dijo Levi, sacudiendo la cabeza, intimidando un poco al niño—. No tengo que decirte cuando tienes que comer, si ya la comida está servida—le explicó con paciencia—, además tienes hambre, ¿no? Solo come—le sonrió de medio lado, otorgándole confianza.

El niño asintió más confiado.

—Ok.

Tomó entre sus pequeñas manos —llenas de hoyuelos— la hamburguesa, se la llevó hasta la boca y le dio un tímido mordisco primero, para luego fascinarse con el sabor y comenzar a comer con gusto, dando grandes bocados, tragando con desespero, casi sin respirar.

—Ey, tranquilo, nadie te va a quitar la comida…—Levi le dio palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Te gusta?—señaló la hamburguesa casi completamente devorada, mientras le pasaba un vaso con gaseosa.

El niño asintió repetidas veces, mientras bebía unos tragos de la azucarada bebida.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Nunca había probado una hamburguesa tan buena!—dijo el chico mientras sus grandes ojos naranjas se agrandaban de gusto.

Levi le revolvió el sucio cabello.

—Me alegro... Porque realmente una hamburguesa es lo único que sé cocinar bien. El resto de las cosas parecen comida chamuscada—hizo una mueca.

La adorable risa del infante lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Señor Levi?—llamó el niño.

—Dime—contestó el adulto mientras, sentado en el borde de la gran bañera que se encontraba solamente hasta la mitad de agua, le frotaba el cabello al niño, creando espuma con el shampoo.

El niño miraba atentamente el patito de hule que flotaba graciosamente contra el agua espumosa. Sus mejillas se colorearon adorablemente.

—¿Por qué hace esto por mí?—preguntó bajo, casi como si hablase consigo mismo.

Levi pensó las palabras antes de contestar.

—Porque sé lo que es vivir en la calle y…—se quedó callado, no diciendo nada más, tomando la manguera de la ducha, comenzando a enjuagar el cabello claro.

El niño se giró un poco.

—¿Qué más iba a decirme?—volvió a interrogar con inocencia.

Levi le echó, de forma juguetona, agua en el rostro.

—Algún día lo sabaras.

« _…me siento solo. Quiero tener una familia_ »

Esa noche Levi y Lucas durmieron acurrucados en la misma cama. Lucas vistiendo una camiseta amplia de Levi como pijama, y debajo su vieja ropa interior completamente limpia —cortesía de Levi—, aunque al otro día el mayor le iba a comprar ropa. Eso le había dicho.

Esa noche, por primera vez, ambos durmieron completamente tranquilos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que había recogido a Lucas, ahora mismo se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina. Debía encontrar inspiración para los nuevos diseños de armas, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

Realmente no se le venía ninguna idea a la cabeza.

De un momento a otro sintió como alguien lo halaba de su suéter. Miro hacia el lado, encontrándose con un pequeño Lucas, con crayones y unos cuantos cuadros de papel en las manos.

—¿Me dibujarías algo para mí, Levi?—preguntó de forma inocente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó al pequeño y lo colocó en su regazo, apartando los diseños empezados de armas, colocando los crayones y cuadros de papel en su lugar.

—Vamos a ello… ¿Qué quieres que te dibuje, Lucas?

El niño se puso un dedito en sus labios, frunciendo levemente el ceño —como había visto hacer a Levi—, poniendo una expresión ''pensativa'', sacando levemente la lengua por fuera.

—¡Ya sé!—gritó con euforia—. Una gafiota, como la que tienes en tu collar.

Levi sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

—Se dice gaviota, Lucas, gaviota, no gafiota.

El niño frunció el ceño.

—Eso dije, gafiota.

—No. Es gaviota. Ga-vio-ta.

—…¿Gafiota?

—…No.

A unos metros de distancia Petra sonreía ante la pequeña frustración que estaba pasando Levi en esos instantes, mientras que la mano del moreno —sin que el niño se diera de cuenta— dibujaba unas cuantas gaviotas, junto a un atardecer del color de los naranjos, justo como sus ojos.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Levi…—dijo Lucas en la tercera semana con él.

Era de noche, ambos estaban cansados. Levi lo estaba tapando con las mantas, ya que fuera hacía frío, y no quería que el niño se resfriara.

—¿Mmm…?—contestó al llamado, mirando al niño luego de colocarle una manta más gruesa encima.

—Yo…¿podría llamarte papá?—preguntó con miedo.

Levi se quedó estático por un momento, mientras que su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma descontrolada en su pecho. Una gran calidez comenzó a envolverlo.

—¿Levi….? ¿P-Pregunté algo m-malo? ¡Perdón!—gritó el niño, comenzando a sollozar.

—N-No…—tartamudeó un poco—. Ejem, no es nada malo lo que me preguntaste. De hecho, me sentiría honrado de que me llamaras papá, mocoso—le sonrió, revolcándole los cabellos.

Lucas saltó de su refugio de mantas con emoción, envolviendo por el cuello a Levi en un fuerte abrazo que le fue correspondido.

—Te quiero mucho…papá.

—Yo siempre te protegeré, Luc…

Esa noche Levi decidió que sacaría una cita para la adopción completa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dos semanas después Levi estaba allí, con la trabajadora social, luego de que a Lucas le hicieran todos los exámenes y pruebas previas. Él estaba cualificado para ser padre, a pesar de ser soltero, la psicóloga que atendió a Lucas se lo había dicho. Hanji y Petra estaban en la casa preparando la fiesta de ''Segunda Bienvenida'' para el —próximamente y de manera oficial— Lucas Ackerman.

Levi se sentía confiado cuando llegó la hora de la entrevista con la Sra. Gnuz, una mujer ni tan mayor, pero tampoco joven, rondaba los cuarentaitantos en esa entonces, aunque con unos gruesos lentes de culo de botella.

Ella revisó que todo estuviera en orden, para luego comenzar con la entrevista, la cual iba bien, tenía un excelente puntaje, la Sra. Gnuz estaba con una pequeña sonrisa, pues hacía tiempo que no venía ningún padre tan cualificado como ese chico… Todo bastante correcto… hasta que llegó la pregunta bomba.

—¿Orientación sexual?—preguntó la señora de lentes mirándolo sobre los gruesos marcos con una mirada extraña.

—Homosexual—dijo sin pena alguna, pues él no era alguien que se avergonzara de decirlo si se lo preguntaban.

Pero ese había sido su error.

Gnuz pasó de mirarlo con admiración a mirarlo con asco antes de decir unas palabras que le oprimieron el corazón.

—Petición de adopción; Rechazada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Cumplo con todos los requisitos necesarios, además de que Lucas me quiere—replicó algo molesto, pero tratando de no dejar su amabilidad de lado.

Necesitaba cumplirle la promesa a Lucas. Él quería proteger a ese pequeño.

—Su homosexualidad es algo que va en contra de todos los requisitos. No podemos arriesgar al pequeño a un posible abuso por parte de usted. El niño es la prioridad—le dijo la anciana con ojos fríos, mirándolo de forma despectiva.

Levi apretó los puños.

—Soy homosexual, no pederasta—refutó.

—Van de la mano ambas cosas, señor—dijo ella con veneno.

Levi apretó los labios, casi sin poder contenerse.

—Lucas vivió conmigo todo un mes. Pedir su adopción fue por mera formalidad, porque ya lo considero como mi hijo—explicó con los dientes apretados—. Además sus doctores lo revisaron, dicen que está sano, fuerte, saludable, y no tiene ningún rastro de abuso sexual ni otra cosa. Solo algo de timidez debido a sus experiencias en las calles, pero fuera de eso todo está bien. ¿Qué eso no cuenta?—preguntó ya en su límite.

La mujer lo siguió mirando de la misma forma, como si no valiera nada.

—No. Como ya le dije; No podemos arriesgar a la criatura a un muy posible abuso de su parte. El género del infante es masculino y usted podría verse atraído a él. Debido a eso no se le ha otorgado la petición de adopción. Por favor, retírese—la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, despachándolo.

Levi ya se había hartado de todo. Se levantó en silencio, caminando hasta la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de irse, se giró un poco hacia donde estaba la mujer, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Me voy, pero antes de irme quiero hacerle unas preguntas—susurró con la voz apagada.

—Adelante—dijo la mujer, entrelazando sus dedos frente al escritorio.

—¿Usted tiene hijos?

—Sí, tres hijos.

—¿Géneros?

—Una mujer adulta, y dos varones que aún están en la escuela, todos yendo por el buen camino, claro está—soltó con veneno la mujer.

Levi sonrió de lado sin ganas.

—''El buen camino'', ¿eh?—dijo burlón—. ¿Usted los quiere?

La mujer frunció el ceño ante tanta pregunta.

—Claro que sí, son mis hijos.

—Entonces piense en esto; Usted tiene dos hijos varones, y por ese hecho deduzco que es heterosexual…

—Obviamente. Somos los únicos con derecho a tener hijos. Está decidido por naturaleza.

Levi apretó los labios por un segundo. Como odiaba a esa mujer.

—Tenerlos tal vez sí. Pero la mayoría no sabe criarlos, ¿acaso no ve cuantas niñas o mujeres abandonan a sus hijos solamente para seguir bebiendo, follando, o con la mierda de vida que lleven? Son muy pocas las madres que los llevan a los orfanatos solamente porque ellas no tienen ni en dónde caerse muertas, y lo más probable sea que también tengan daños psicológicos, porque a lo mejor el embarazo fue producto de una violación—a medida que iba hablando, se giraba de nuevo, clavando sus imponentes ojos grises en los castaños de la mujer, haciéndola temblar levemente—. _Ustedes_ , los _heterosexuales_ , pueden tener hijos, pero últimamente pocos los crían. Se divierten haciéndolos, pero botándolos a la primera oportunidad que tienen, primero pueden abortar, si no lo llegan a hacer; pueden dejar en un orfanato al niño para que lo den en adopción, o dejarlos con sus abuelos, o cualquier otra persona en el mundo que realmente no le interese una mierda de las necesidades de esa criatura… Y claro, nosotros, lo que estamos con una pareja de nuestro mismo sexo, no podemos adoptar a esa pequeña criatura, ya que, claro, somos unos ''pederastas'' que para lo único que servimos es para ''corromper'' menores, y así volverlos como nosotros, para que sigan la cadena—escupió con veneno—. Y eso es lo más que molesta, señora, es como si yo le dijera a usted que le voy a remover a sus hijos, a esos que usted quiere con cada fibra de su ser, solamente porque es una mujer heterosexual, que podría verse atraída por los genitales de sus hijos y hacerles algo que los marcaría de por vida—apretó el pomo de la puerta que aún sostenía en sus manos, sus ojos seguían conectados con los de la señora, pero ahora estaban algo acuosos, llenos de rabia e impotencia—. Y sí, puede que aún sea un mocoso de veinticinco años al que usted cree que no sé nada de la vida, pero yo sé lo que es vivir en las calles, y salir adelante desde más abajo que de un cero. Jamás me prostituí, trabajé en una cafetería, vendía agua en botella, hacía favores de enviar cartas y me pagaban algunas monedas por todo eso. Robé comida, no miento, también pedía limosna y solo me miraban con asco, como una puta rata de alcantarilla. Pasé por mucho para poder ir a la escuela y poder prepararme. Pero ahora tengo mi negocio, una casa, y la mayoría de las personas que trabajan conmigo, vivían en las calles. A pesar de cómo me vea, soy una buena persona. Quiero un hijo, y lo digo sin que me importe el género, porque mi orientación sexual es con mis parejas, que, valga la redundancia solo han sido dos.

Se volvió a girar en dirección a la puerta, ya poniendo un pie fuera.

—Solo reflexione con eso y con esto que le voy a decir a continuación; Si alguna vez se entera de que uno de sus hijos, su hija, o alguno los nietos que pueda tener, es una persona maravillosa, que ha crecido con todo el amor del mundo, y se llega a enamorar algún día de una persona de su mismo género, ¿qué haría? ¿Le rechazaría o le seguiría queriendo? ¿Qué usted haría al ver a ese familiar querido feliz con esa otra persona, tal y como tú eres feliz junto a tu esposo? ¿Te alegrarías de verle feliz o te asquearías? ¿Qué haría sí le llevan una invitación de boda, para casarse? ¿Iría o no iría? ¿Qué harías si un par de años después que se hallan casados decidieran adoptar? ¿Los apoyarías o les dirías que eso no podría ser? ¿Qué harías cuando ese familiar tuyo que tanto amas, venga llorando a donde ti con la mala noticia de que han sido rechazados luego de haber puesto el cuarto del niño o niña que llenaría sus vidas con felicidad? ¿Le consolarías o le dirías ''te lo dije''? ¿Qué harías mientras vez como esas dos personas siguen siendo felices pero desmoronándose por dentro tratando de ocultar el anhelo que sienten por tener un hijo? ¿Te dolería o te harías de la vista gorda? … Ahora piense, ¿Qué haría usted al entrar a una casa de una pareja ''normal'', y se encuentra con el infante de la pareja maltratado, a punto de morir, viviendo en condiciones infrahumanas, mientras que hay un cálido cuarto en aquella casa de sus familiares, en espera de ser utilizado, y con dos personas queriendo dar amor y completar su familia? ¿Llevaría al infante al orfanato o… les ayudaría, a los tres, a ser feliz?

Entonces la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Sintió un nudo instalarse en su estómago y garganta. Sus pies se arrastraron hasta el cuarto donde sabía que estaba Lucas. La psicóloga lo miró con una sonrisa, preguntándole con los ojos si el resultado era positivo. El solo meneó la cabeza, abatido. Ella oprimió los labios, dándole palmadas en los hombros.

—Los dejaré solos por un momento…—dijo ella, yéndose de allí.

Levi miró al pequeño, quién dibujaba en la mesa mezclado colores y trazando algunas líneas justo como Levi le había enseñado. Cuando terminó, luego de unos escasos minutos, se giró hacia el mayor con una sonrisa. Mostrándole su dibujo con orgullo.

—¡Mira Papá!—chilló emocionado—¡Un dibujo de ti y de mí con los conejitos de la tía Petra! ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa lo pondré en la nevera como los otros! ¿Sííí? ¿Puedo? ¡Por favor!—hizo un puchero.

Levi solo miraba el dibujo de su pequeño. Los muñequitos de palitos que se sostenían de las manos, mientras el más pequeño, y de color morado, sujetaba una bola negra con orejas. Un lindo conejito infantil. Trataba de contener la tristeza que lo comía por dentro, pero cuando el niño dijo lo último no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza, poniéndose a llorar desolado. Estaba que hipaba mientras sostenía al niño entre sus brazos.

—¿Papá…? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el niño, tratando de rodearlo con sus pequeños bracitos—¡No llores!—el niño comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

—Me dijeron que no te puedo llevar más a casa…

Y el mundo se derrumbó para Lucas en ese momento, se separó de su padre, viéndolo como nunca. Su padre siempre había sido una persona buena con él, aunque tuviese cara seria, pero en ese momento su padre parecía un niño como él.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir a casa con papá…?—preguntó con un hilo de voz, acurrucándose contra el pecho del hombre.

—Porque dicen que no soy buen padre…—le contestó Levi de la misma forma, apretando ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, en un abrazo paternal.

—Pero…

La puerta abriéndose de golpe interrumpió la queja del infante. La señora Gnuz entró con el ceño fruncido, y con su cara de mala leche, acompañado de la dulce psicóloga.

—Es hora de que se vaya, señor Ackerman. Yo me encargaré del pequeño Lucas—ordenó ella, arreglándose los lentes.

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que papá de vaya! ¡Yo me quiero ir con papá!—protestó Lucas mientras hacía un puchero y soltaba sollozos—¡Papá me quiere! ¡Él es bueno conmigo! ¡Yo no quiero otro!

—Ven conmigo… Te daré galletas—dijo dulcemente la psicóloga, sonriéndole al niño y extendiéndole sus brazos.

—¡No quiero galletas! ¡Quiero irme con papá! ¡Tía Petra puede darme galletas después!

Levi no podía hablar, su corazón dolía, él también quería llevarse a su niño de allí, pero sabía que eso era imposible, así que solamente lo abrazó por última vez y le dijo al oído.

—Ve con ella, recuerda que papá siempre te va a amar—y le dio un beso en la frente mientras despegaba los bracitos del niño de su cuello.

Entonces se sacó el collar que siempre llevaba consigo, era una gaviota con un ala negra y la otra blanca, demostrando la libertad, pasó la cadena por el cuello de Lucas, quien lo miraba con sus naranjos ojos llorosos, poniéndole en una de sus manitas una foto de ellos dos juntos sonriendo luego de ir a una feria.

—Yo también te amaré s-siempre p-papá…—gimoteó, estrujándose un ojo e hipando, volvió a darle un abrazo en el cuello de su padre, antes de separarse y tomar con fuerza la mano de la psicóloga.

La señora Gnuz miraba todo en la distancia, tratando de ser indiferente.

« _Esto es lo mejor_ », trató de convencerse a sí misma, mirado hacia la pared de forma neutra.

—Dile adiós a Levi…—le dijo la psicóloga, apretando los labios mientras lo conducía a la puerta.

El infante le dio una última mirada de tristeza al adulto que aún estaba en el suelo con los ojos rojos por el llanto, antes de alzar su mano y moverla sin ganas.

—A-Adiós… papá…

Luego de eso no le dejaron ver más a Lucas, ni mantener el contacto, entonces el tiempo volvió a tornarse vacío, monótono, hasta el día en que se cruzó con esa cafetería.

—Vamos, tengo el presentimiento de que esto te va a cambiar la vida—había hablado Hanji, tratando de animarlo con algo, a ella también le dolía ver a su amigo de la infancia de esa forma.

Él solo se había encogido de hombros, restándole importancia, sin saber que la morena tenía razón.

Puso un pie dentro de la cafetería...

—¡Bienvenidos a Kyojin café! Soy Eren Jeager y estaré encantado de servirles—unos ojos verdes resplandecieron tras esas palabras… y lo demás era historia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Y allí fue cuando te conocí. Nunca te vi como un hijo, aunque sí te veía como un mocoso. Así que mi parte ''humana'' decidió salir nuevamente a flote, queriendo, bueno… ayudarte y protegerte…—culminó su relato, al fin bajando la cabeza para mirar a su novio, encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de éste.

—¿Y qué pasó con Lucas?—pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Levi se tardó un poco en contestar, mientras que se mordía el labio que le comenzaba a temblar levemente.

—Cómo te dije, no me dejaron verlo, ni comunicarme con él. Luego me enteré, por la psicóloga, que lo habían trasladado hacia otro orfanato, pero nunca me quisieron dar el número. Lo cual me hizo dudar de que si la información era cierta o no…—respondió con el nudo en la garganta apretándolo.

Levi suspiró abatido, porque se había enterado de que esa información era falsa demasiado tarde.

Entonces Eren se alzó, incapaz de soportar el ver a su hombre fuerte tan frágil.

—¡Lo encontraremos! ¡Encontraremos a Lucas, lo adoptaremos y le daremos mucho amor!

—Eren… —Levi soltó un suspiro algo amargo—, Lucas murió.

Eren se quedó frío.

—¿Qué?—tartamudeó.

—Meses después de que no me lo dejaran ver él fue adoptado por una pareja de recién casados que querían tener hijos, pero él era estéril. Ella fue una excelente madre, por lo que me contaron, pero él nunca supo cómo querer a un niño que no era de su propia sangre, y que, a sus ojos, le estaba quitando el cariño de su esposa…—aspiró aire, sintiendo la rabia e impotencia crecer en su interior—. El hijo de puta lo… ahogó mientras dormía…Lucas aún portaba el collar que le regalé, y la foto la tenía alado de su cama cuando lo encontraron… —apretó los labios—. Yo…no pude protegerlo como le prometí…

Eren lo apretó con fuerza en un abrazo.

Levi no se resistió, abrazándose contra el fuerte cuerpo de Eren, dejándose consolar, ya que esos recuerdos tocaban puntos demasiado sensibles en su cuerpo.

—Tendremos una gran familia, Levi…—le besó la coronilla con cariño—. Te lo juro—dijo con determinación.

« _Prometo que te haré feliz Levi_ »

Rivaille reprimió una sonrisa contra su cuello.

—Lo sé mocoso…—contestó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

* * *

.

 **{: Seis Años Después :}**

.

* * *

—¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡Levántense! ¡Ya es hora de ir a la escuela!—una voz chillona gritaba para que las personas adultas se levantaran del refugio que les proveían las sábanas.

—Mmm…—se quejó Eren, haciéndose un burrito en las sábanas, apretando a su esposo por la cintura, haciéndolo parte del burrito humano—. No quiero, cinco minutos más…—se quejó entre sueños, balbuceando.

Levi puso un tic en el ojo, sintiéndose sofocado por todas las sábanas que lo cubrían y lo mantenían casi inmovilizado contra el fuerte cuerpo de su esposo.

—Mocoso…—le gruñó, dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas, para que abriera los ojos, solo logrando que se quejara, pero que siguiera durmiendo—. Tsk… Idiota—murmuró por lo bajo, luego miró a su hijo menor -quién era la viva imagen de Eren pero con sus ojos grises- que los miraba con el ceño fruncido poniendo, además, un puchero en su linda y morena cara—. Cálmate Erenio, ya despierto a tu padre, además, son las… cinco treinta de la mañana, puedes dormir un poco más—le dijo con calma a su hijo luego de mirar el reloj de su mesa.

El pequeño Erenio solo suspiró.

—Pero es que hoy es el primer día de clases, y si papá se llega a levantar un poco más tarde no llegaremos a tiempo, ya sabes lo _lento_ que es, ¡y hoy es el primer día! Eso es importante. ¡Aremos nuevos amigos!

Levi soltó una pequeña risa.

—Vale. Entiendo tu punto, Nio, papi tendrá que despertar a papá ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no vas a esperar con Ra? De seguro tiene miedo porque lo dejaste solo en la habitación—siguió diciendo con suavidad, tratando de convencer al menor, mientras sentía las manos traviesas de su ''dormido'' marido, tomar rumbos peligrosos, las pellizcó con fuerza, logrando sacarle un pequeño y doloroso gemido que murió contra su rapada nuca.

Nio lo miró con sus grandes ojos grises, asintiendo, poniendo una carita de horror de lo más adorable.

—¡Tienes razón, papi! ¡Mi Ra me necesita!—chilló, yéndose de manera rápida del cuarto de sus padres, cerrando la puerta, mientras sus pasitos se pierden en la acolchonada alfombra del pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba en el mayor de los gemelos, Ra, un pequeño niño con problemas de comunicación —Mutismo—, un poco serio pero extremadamente tímido, algo asustadizo, pero un chico fuerte. Al contrario que Erenio, todos sus rasgos son de Levi, mientras que sus ojos son del color de los de su padre Eren.

Levi esperó unos segundos acostado en la cama, esperando que su hijo no volviera, ahora acompañado de su hermano. Al no pasar eso se arrancó las sábanas de encima, mostrando su desnudez —la única razón de porque había aceptado que Eren los hiciera un burrito humano—, se puso una camisa de su marido —que estaba tirada en el suelo—, procediendo luego a encaminarse al baño.

—Dios, Levi…—escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la cama—. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, no sé si odiar a mi camisa porque está tapando tu apetitoso cuerpo de forma tan provocativa, o amarla por la misma razón…

Levi sólo giró un poco su cabeza, mirando a su marido por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te vas a quedar en la cama reflexionando sobre una tonta camisa, o vienes a ''bañarte'' conmigo?—preguntó con dobles intenciones, poniendo de forma deliberada su peso en el otro pie, para que parte del borde su nalga izquierda quedara al descubierto, insinuante.

A Eren se le secó la garganta.

Levi sólo atinó a sonreír con egocentrismo cuando escuchó la cama rechinar con el movimiento de Eren, y los pasos rápidos que surgieron después a sus espaldas.

Soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Eren le agarro sus glúteos con firmeza.

—Vayamos a ensuciarnos un poco más… Señor Jaeger...—le susurró de manera ronca Eren en el oído, empujándolo hacia dentro del baño sin soltar el agarre que mantenía sobre Levi, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja de forma descarada.

El sexo por la mañana era buena forma de comenzar el día.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres de desayunar, mocoso?—preguntó Levi mientras se colocaba el delantal color negro y sacaba algunas cosas de las alacenas, platos y vasos.

Aún no podía creer que Eren le hubiera enseñado a cocinar solamente por verlo con un estúpido delantal puesto. El mocoso había tenido paciencia de sobra solo por esa razón…

Qué idiota.

—Creo que algo sencillo… unos waffles, por favor—escuchó que Eren le respondía al tiempo que encendía la tv en un programa de noticias—. Mikasa se ve rara sin la bufanda—comentó Eren sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

Levi solo giró la mirada en su dirección luego de verter la masa en la tostadora de waffles.

Asintió dándole la razón a su esposo.

—Al menos está vestida de rojo.

Eren se rió.

—Supongo…

Hubo un cómodo silencio en la cocina solo roto por el tenue sonido de las noticias, mientras que Levi terminaba de hacer los waffles.

—Eren.

—¿Huh?

—Ve a ver cómo están los niños, ayúdalos a vestirse si no lo han hecho y tráelos para que desayunen.

Eren se paró rápidamente.

—¡Sí, señor!—hizo un saludo militar, para luego irse de la cocina marchando como un soldado.

A Levi le dio un tic en el ojo.

—¡Idiota!

Escuchó las risas de Eren perderse en la sala.

Acomodó las cosas en la mesa después de lavarlas y secarlas con un paño. Su esposo se estaba tardando un poco, así que supuso que estaría ayudando a los gemelos a vestirse o jugando con ellos. Pero, de pronto, Eren entró con una cara pálida a la cocina, mientras Levi lo miró terminando de colocar el último vaso limpio contra la mesa, y tomó un plato que no estaba completamente seco y comenzó a fregarlo con el paño. Alzó una ceja hacia su esposo.

—¿Eren, qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los gemelos? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Eren tragó saliva, haciendo un puchero.

—Ra y Nio… se estaban dando un beso en la boca en el cuarto de juegos…

Tras esa noticia el plato que Rivaille fregaba calló al suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

La voz de Hanji resonó en su cabeza, con una frase que había soltado unos días atrás al ver a los gemelos jugar.

« _Esos niños se parecen tanto a ustedes…¿no crees que eso sea un problema?_ »

Mierda, ya podía imaginarla sonriendo.

¿Acaso la cuatro ojos era psíquica?

Trató de tranquilizarse, al fin y al cabo eran solo cosas de niños, ¿no?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Contestaciones a los Reviews;**

 **UntouchableBerserk:** ¡Gracias, gracias! — **se pone feliz al saber que le gustó el lemmon** — y pues... Estamos igual **XD** Yo también quiero a un Eren así **ÒwÓ**

 **Naancii:** **:3** Me alegro que te haya gustado~ ¡Muchas gracias por los aplausos! — **su cara se torna roja** —

 **JudasEscariote:** Ashajshjhsjdhjds me dejas sin palabras **XD** Me encantó tu review y me mataste de la risa **:3** Gracias por esos cumplidos **:/)** Ten muy bellos días tú también. ¡Que tengas muchos arcoíris a tu alrededor!

 **Tropico:** Pobre de tu cerebro! — **le pone una curita y le hecha agua** — ahora sí ya va a estar bien — **sonríe** —. Me alegro que te haya gustado **:3** Y sep, oliste bien, pero en vez de un nuevo integrante... **¡Fueron dos!** ¡Muahahahahaha! **XD** Es que los amo~ ¡Cuídate tú también chula!~

 **¡Les amo mucho~! ¡Que tengan bonitos momentos en su día!~ :D**

* * *

 **Nota de Tomato-chan NS:** Se que tenía que actualizar hace dos semanas :S pero este estúpido capítulo —que lo odie porque no me salía nada como lo tenía en mi cabeza— me dio mucho trabajo. Le tuve que omitir un millón de partes que no cuadraban, otras que extendía mucho la trama y no tenían sentido, además de que quedaba demasiado largo —casi tanto como el capítulo anterior y sin terminar aún D:—, por esas razones, y porque no estaba en mi casa y donde estaba no tenía conexión a internet, pues no pude publicar antes... :S A demás de que **SIEMPRE** que estaba escribiendo el cap, me interrumpían muchas personas ¬_¬U ¡Eso es tan fastidioso! D':

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final ... Y no se hayan aburrido **TANTO... D:**

Cualquier cosa que se me ocurra para mejorarlo, lo editaré y les avisaré a todos **n.n**

 ***Por cierto;** Estoy trabajando en el capítulo de **Eighteen years old** , otro fic que me está contando muchos ovarios el terminarlo **:S** Al menos los primeros caps... ya los demás los tengo medianamente hechos **:B**... Y ya se supone que estuviera por el segundo capítulo **-.-U**

 **Ahhh, ya me tengo que ir —hoy tampoco puedo estar el día en ff DX—. Solo pude sacar este rato para actualizar .**

 **Les amo y les mando un gran beso~**

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **~EreRi RLZ~**_

* * *

 ** _[Gracias por los follows y favs, también me motivan mucho, los amo~]_**

 ** _Y, recuerden..._**

 ** _2 y 2 so son 6 y dos so 16~_**

 ** _Ahora sí~_**

 ** _¡Fin!_**

* * *

 _ ***Extra [16 años Ra y Nio] [Incesto]**_

 **—¿Ra?**

 **— _¿Qué pasa Nio?—_ preguntó en lenguaje de señas.**

 **Nio le tomó de las manos para mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **—Te amo.**

 **Y sorprendido por la rendija de la puerta Eren vio como sus hijos se fundían en un casto beso.**

 **Se tapó la boca.**

 **¿Por qué esas cosas siempre las tenía que ver él?**

 **Pobre Eren.**

 _ **«No quiero ni saber cuando Levi se entere de que** eso **no eran ''** cosas de niños'' **»**_

 **¡Fin del Extra!**

* * *

 **Ahora shi que shi(?)**

 **¡Adiós!**


End file.
